


#4 Drag Me To Hell

by Treo_dishks



Series: XingMyeon short stories [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angel and Demon AU, Fallen Angels, Heaven and Hell, Hell Hounds, M/M, Side Sebaek, Xingmyeon, a little bit of supernatural au, past SeHo, side ChanSoo, sulay - Freeform, warlock V
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treo_dishks/pseuds/Treo_dishks
Summary: Angels are supposed to be pristine and Demons are supposed to be flawed. But in Junmyeon's case, angels were the ones who were wreaking havoc in his life, and demons were the ones who were setting things right for him.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, once again. I must confess, I'm suffering from severe writers block, but I didn't want to become stagnant. I received some motivation and I have finally begun typing this out. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but it somehow ended up becoming chaptered. Hope you guys like it anyways! 
> 
> I don't own the pics, but I have done the edits.

Junmyeon stood atop the stack of crates that lay in a corner. His black, soulless eyes stared with interest at the young boy who was chanting a summoning spell over the bowl of fire. He was sat within a pentagram that was drawn on the floor and Junmyeon sighed as he saw that. The pounding ache in his head made all of it much more irritating, but he was never one to turn down a summon.

This boy, Yixing he had introduced himself at the beginning of the ritual, had summoned him in the most unruly manner. The spell itself was a difficult one to cast, the words and phrases being of an archaic descent, and secondly, the boy's accent made the entire thing sound funny.

Luckily, Junmyeon had been out, listening for summons of any sort, and he had stumbled upon this unceremonious chanting. His curiosity had been piqued and he had wanted to know what the boy desired.

He teleported to where the boy was kneeling. It was very dark and there was no source of light other than the boy's flashlight that was on the floor next to him and the fire in the bowl, so he could not see the boy's face clearly. He had also worn the hood down, so it was shadowing his face.

As Junmyeon's leather shoes scraped the concrete floor, the boy let out a startled sound, suddenly being aware of Junmyeon's presence. But Junmyeon had not expected to hear sniffles and sobs. The boy's palm was cut and the gash was bleeding, his heart was beating a mile a minute and it didn't take a mind reader to figure out that the boy was in distress.

“You came,” whispered the boy with a painful smile, his lips being the only part of his face visible. He openly sobbed and sat back over his legs. He bit his lip as he shed a few more tears, his shoulder quivering as he tried to control himself. “Oh, you finally arrived. I thought I was doing it all wrong,” he uttered brokenly.

Junmyeon wanted to taunt him. He wanted to goad him, tell him how horrible his spell was, how poorly drawn the signs and symbols were, but he didn't have the heart to do it.

The matter was, Junmyeon had recently joined the ranks of demons. He was a fallen angel. A millennia ago, he had stood with his fair feathered brothers and had carried out his Father's needs without a question. When he had fallen, he had lost his wings, his Grace, but he had not lost his sense of kindness, nor his capacity to be merciful.

He clenched his jaw for a moment and then took a deep breath. “You’re Yixing. And I'm Junmyeon. You can call me Junmyeon,” he gently whispered.

Years and years ago, he had called himself as Suho. He was not Suho anymore. The day he had fallen to Earth was his last as Suho. When he had awoken, he was no longer Heaven's Guardian. Instead, he had woken up to become one with Hell's kin. He had named himself Junmyeon after that. It was a name that he had gone by when he had been sent to earth for missions. 

While Junmyeon was lost in his thoughts, Yixing slowly shuffled to his feet. He stood at least a head taller than Junmyeon. This made the demon curse. He was among the shortest in his friend circle, and it often made him look less intimidating. But then he had encountered even shorter demons who could intimidate even the largest of Hell spawns.

“Why did you summon me here, Yixing?” He asked the customary question, fixing the boy with a bored look.

“I want your to help to investigate a murder,” he said, composing himself. Junmyeon raised his brows and shrugged a shoulder. He waved one of his hands towards Yixing. “Then go get the police. Why am I needed for it?”

Yixing shook his head and wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his hoodie. “I can't do that. This is not a case the police can solve,” he spoke with more resolve backing his words.

Junmyeon had met a lot of weird humans in his life, as an angel and as a demon, but this was the first time that he was stumped. His black eyes widened as he stared at Yixing with a ridiculous expression. “Do I look like a detective to you? Demons don't do mundane things like that. What do you think of us, huh?”

Yixing flinched. He took a step backwards and cast his gaze downwards. “I know it's an unusual request, but I'm offering my soul to you. That's gotta mean something!” He reasoned.

Junmyeon clucked his tongue and closed his eyes in irritation. The night had not even started and he already had a headache. He was already tired after a day of dealing with humans, and the headache he was sporting was not worth it. “Do you even know what it means when you sell your soul to a demon?” He asked.

Yixing reluctantly nodded at him. “My soul is damned to Hell once I'm dead,” he said gravely. “And you're fine with that?” Junmyeon asked.

Yixing nodded. It left the demon in shock as Yixing agreed, seemingly unfazed by the prospect of eternal damnation. Junmyeon wanted to see the boy's face now. He wanted to see what expression was etched over his face. He looked up at the lone streetlight that was by his side and quickly used his powers to light it up.

Pale yellow light fell softly over them, and Junmyeon let out a grunt as he saw the boy's hoodie cast a shadow over his entire face. Junmyeon stepped closer to Yixing and swiftly pushed back the hood that was covering his face, startling the boy. His arm fell to his side nimbly as he took in Yixing's features. His eyes widened with something akin to horror.

He resembled Lay.

_Yixing looked exactly like Lay._

_His Lay_.

He had the same droopy eyes as Lay, the same strong jaw, and the same pair of lips with the lower one being more fuller. Only, Lay had blonde hair and golden eyes, while Yixing had dark eyes and dark hair. Junmyeon felt his eyes burn as memories of his dead lover erupted in his mind.

Junmyeon clenched his fist as his chest tightened, something he had not felt for nearly a millennia. The last time he had felt such strong emotions was when he had seen Lay being killed before his own eyes. 

“Lay…,” he subconsciously whispered. Yixing's brow furrowed at that. “Did you say something?” He asked and the demon was brought back to reality. Junmyeon shook his head and felt a smile grow on his face despite the sadness gripping his heart.

Yixing's face was youthful, yet there was a tinge of sickness underlying his aura. Junmyeon appraised his dark eyes and his unwavering gaze, a trait which Lay too had possessed. Lay had always looked down at him with soulful eyes that had always spoken of knowing everything. Yixing possessed the same set of eyes, if not more intense.

“How old are you?” He asked instead, throwing Yixing off. This made the boy tilt his head in confusion. “I'm twenty four,” he said with a hint of suspicion.

Junmyeon let out a soft chuckle at the boy's demeanor. This made Yixing scoff. “I don't see what's funny about my age!” He mumbled.

Junmyeon regarded him with a soft smile as he spoke next. "Compared to the years I've spent on Earth, that number is insignificant," he said, mirth still visible on his face. He shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders. “Yixing, why do you want me to help you?”

Yixing took a moment before he answered, his features turning somber once more. “My entire family was murdered a week ago. The police were there to investigate it. I was not here when it happened as I was in Hong Kong. I was only able to arrive two days ago. The detective in charge of the murder is not answering any of my questions, nor is he giving me any information about the suspect. They have no leads on the murderer,” he said in a low voice.

This earned a tired sigh from Junmyeon. “Most of the cases in the police department have no leads. Maybe some maniac randomly decided to murder your family,” he suggested. Yixing shook his head firmly.

“You see, I snuck back to my house, okay? And what did I find there? Strange symbols. Painted over the walls, over the doors. All the damn windows were shattered even,” Yixing said. Then his voice took on a stranger note as he recounted how an unsettling feeling had descended over the house. 

Junmyeon felt anxious when he heard about the symbols and shattered windows. He waved his hand at the boy to continue. “Eventually, I decided to go to my friend for help. His suggestion was to summon a demon, which was totally pointless considering that I'm not religious. So I've had no interest in all this. But he was rather insistent that I get a demon's help,” he said raising his palms.

“Who's this friend that helped you?” Junmyeon asked softly. Yixing looked at him for a moment before he answered. “I can't say that. For his own safety,” he whispered. Junmyeon nodded, respecting his decision to shield his friend.

“So you're willing to deal your soul for solving this murder,” he stated. Yixing licked his lips and nodded. “Yeah, I'm gonna offer it all,” he said, his eyes suddenly shining with determination. He licked his lips and took a step forward.

Junmyeon considered it for a moment before he bobbed his head. “Alright then, I can go and have a look at this place but I'm not promising any-mmf??!!!”

Junmyeon's words were cut short when he felt lips on his own. The kiss was short and the pressure was gone before he could register it. He growled at Yixing for suddenly invading his privacy and the boy quickly spoke to defend himself.

“My friend told me to do that. He said a kiss with the demon will seal the deal,” he said in a shaky voice. Junmyeon stared at him as if he had grown two heads. “Now I really want to meet the piece of shit who told you that.”

Yixing tilted his head in confusion. “Does it not seal the deal then?” He asked. Junmyeon shook his head. “No. First of all, a deal being sealed is much more painful than this," he countered. 

Yixing let out a soft 'oh’ and ducked his head in embarrassment. For someone who had lost his family, Yixing seemed to be coping well. He had seen people weep their hearts out at the loss of their loved ones, so he wondered how Yixing was coping.

He decided to ask Yixing directly instead of making assumptions. “How are you coping with all of this?”

Yixing's face scrunched up for a moment before he smiled bitterly at him. “They're my adopted family, and I've only been with them for a few years. I always was on bad terms with them, so I was not very close to them, even if I was grateful for their help. Second of all, I already knew I'd die before them, but I never expected them to die before me,” he said in a low voice. Junmyeon furrowed his brows and Yixing went on to answer his doubts.

“I've got lung cancer. Non-small cell lung adenocarcinoma, to be precise. I've not smoked a day in my life and I get lung cancer. The irony!” He said, his eyes tearing up again. His eyebrows twitched as he continued to talk. “It’s manageable but I don't think I'm gonna live for a very long time. I was in Hong Kong for treatment, and the doctor was trying his best to be hopeful.He told me to continue my treatment here, and that he’d spoken to my doctor here about the changes that needed to be done for my therapy.”

Junmyeon's gaze drifted down to Yixing's torso. He had not focused much on the odor permeating the air before, but now, he could definitely smell the sickness oozing from the boy's lungs. “I'm sorry to hear that,” he muttered, gazing at Yixing with sympathy.

Yixing's eyes glistened but not a single tear fell. He only raised his eyes determinedly at Junmyeon and spoke in a firm voice. “My family had no reason to be murdered. Even if I wasn't close to them, they were still my people. I want to get to the bottom of this. So, you either help me or I call another demon.”

Despite the tense situation, Junmyeon smiled wryly. Yixing's behavior reminded him too much of Lay. He suddenly grabbed Yixing's left forearm with tight fingers. Yixing did not even flinch when Junmyeon did that. He merely glanced at him and watched curiously as Junmyeon pressed down his palm over Yixing's skin.

Then, a burn went through Yixing's entire left hand, causing him to hiss. The burning sensation dissipated when Junmyeon removed his palm from Yixing's. There was a circular inscription engraved into his forearm and it glowed in a crimson hue until it disappeared into his skin.

“Did you just take my soul?” Asked Yixing with a confused expression. Junmyeon shook his head and pointed towards the other’s forearm. “It’s a mark. A mark to symbolize that I’ve had my claim on you. It means that once I have finished your deed, your soul will be mine. It’s a warning for other demons to not lay a hand on you.”

Junmyeon glanced up at Yixing to gauge his reaction. There was no good reason to take his soul, and Junmyeon was the kind of demon who made sure to fulfill the work before accepting the soul. Even if he marked his targets, he could never damn any human to Hell. Even if they were bad.

“That's how you seal a deal,” he said suddenly, earning a dimpled smile from Yixing. The dimple looked exactly like Lay’s and Junmyeon could not prevent the deep-seated pain that pulled at his heart. He had never gotten over his lover's death. And even if Yixing was not Lay, it still felt like the angel was here with him.

“I think I prefer the kissing more,” Yixing said cheekily, surprising the demon. Junmyeon smirked slightly at his words. “Is that so?”

Yixing nodded and his smile turned more sincere. “It's really nice to kiss pretty people,” he admitted. Junmyeon could not help but blush at that. His cheeks took on a rosy pallor and if Yixing did notice he did not say anything about it.

“Have you kissed a lot of pretty people?” Junmyeon asked, continuing this light flirtatious conversation. Yixing thought for a moment before he shook his head. “Not many, but I've had my share. I think a demon like you would have had many flings,” he said, nodding knowingly.

Junmyeon only sighed. “No. I'm not interested in sleeping around with any creature that breathes. I have....standards,” he said hesitantly, his mind going to a tall young demon who often shared his bed with him. This made Yixing's brow grow high on his forehead. “That I did not expect,” he said softly.

They stood in silence for a few moments until Junmyeon broke it. “I have to go now. I have....other errands to run, but tell me, do you have a place to stay? Relatives? Friends?”

Yixing nodded. “I'm staying over my friend's place. It's a girl I grew up with. I'm gonna go back to her place,” he said. Then as an afterthought he smiled to himself and pursed his lips.

“You have something more to say?” Junmyeon asked. Yixing looked up at him. “The guy who helped me, his name's Kim Jongdae. We met through some unusual circumstances, and he's really weird, but I like him. He has been with me from the time I was just an eleven year old in the orphanage. It's funny how he has remained the same since then.”

Junmyeon's returning smile was tight at the corners as he heard the name 'Kim Jongdae'. He thanked Yixing for sharing that bit and then bid farewell, wanting nothing more than to leave. He was, however, stopped by a hand on his wrist.

“Junmyeon, how will I get in contact with you?” He asked. Junmyeon smiled at him and gestured to his palm. “Just think about me and call out my name. And I'll listen. If I'm not answering, then you can find me at Exodus,” he said, nodding at Yixing.

Exodus was a well known club in the area, and while the club was known for it's dark, shimmering dance floor and parties, there was a more silent area to please those who loved to enjoy a quiet drink. It was the silent aspect of the club that Junmyeon liked. It also helped that he was really close to the demon who owned the club.

Yixing smiled and then left, grabbing his things with him. Junmyeon watched him leave and stood there for a moment, collecting his thoughts. Then he closed his eyes and focused his entire being on one place, a place he now called home.

The next moment, his wings took him to Hell. He could feel it even with his eyes closed, the sudden increase in temperature, the distant screams, and he felt goosebumps erupt over his body. When he opened his eyes, he was back near the entrance of his shared abode. A strong wind blew past him, ruffling up dried leaves and dust. The weather was always dry in Hell, the wind warm and humid. 

Hell was an entirely different realm. There was only a single moon that shone over Hell. The duality of this moon was unique to the realm. Day and Night were seasons, and were referred to as Lux and Nox.

When it was the season of Lux, the moon shone in a dull hue, casting the entire realm in a pale reddish haze. The weather during those times would be hot and arid, not that the demons minded. During Nox, the whole realm would be cast in a darker, paler blue color. The frost would purge throughout during Nox, and most demons would migrate over to the human realm to outlast the cold.

There were mountains, villages, and kingdoms scattered throughout the realm. Junmyeon himself had not explored the entirety of Hell. It seemed like a never ending labyrinth, with paths leading to different places. There were a lot of spawns and creatures that belonged only in Hell. These creatures were dreadful and wild, always unleashing death upon whoever crossed their paths. Junmyeon had been advised to stay away from them, and he had heeded it, making sure to stay near civilized areas.

He opened the gates and walked through the courtyard, blinking away the dust as gusts of wind hit him directly on his face. He entered the manor and made his way to the throne room. His friend, Kim Minseok or better known as Xiumin by his clients, was a demon of high ranking. He was born and raised in Hell, and mostly did business with other demons. He was also well known on the Upper realms. He owned the Exodus club that Junmyeon favored and he never stayed in one place for long.

He had been born a thousand years ago, and he was one of the smartest demons Junmyeon had met. He was of shorter stature and his horns, when they appeared, were longer and twisted. His skin was devoid of blemishes, despite the wars that he had faced, and his eyes were beautifully shaped.

Presently, he found him in the throne room, sitting on the fur-decorated couch situated in the middle of the room, but he was not alone.

Of course, he was not alone.

His husband, Kim Jongdae, was seated on his lap and his entire body was twisted towards Minseok. The contrast in their skin color would always intrigue Junmyeon. Hell-born demons and human-turned-demons had red to russet colored skin due to the moons that cast its rays, whereas fallen angels retained their paler skin tones. If a fallen angel stayed in Hell for long enough, the angel's pallor would take on a pinkish hue instead.

Jongdae's skin had only a tinge of red, but most of his skin was still fair. Minseok's skin was rusty red in color and his hair was black as the waters that flowed in Hell.

The couple were passionately kissing. Minseok was kneading his fingers into the flesh of Jongdae's thighs and the younger one had his arms wrapped around the older demon's neck. and if Junmyeon knew his housemates well, they were minutes away from fornicating on the floor like the horny creatures they were.

He cleared his throat and the pair slowly drew apart. Jongdae had his signature Cheshire grin but Minseok look annoyed to be interrupted in such a way. Jongdae stood up from his position on Minseok's lap and made his way to Junmyeon, enveloping him in a tight hug. “My Myeonnie-hyung is back! How was your work? You're back very soon, aren't you?” He asked with a grin.

Junmyeon frowned at him. “You know, you're really cruel sometimes,” he said in silence. Jongdae's smile gave way to a frown as he heard Junmyeon's words. This made Minseok look at them with interest. “What did Dae do this time?” He asked in an exasperated manner.

Jongdae turned to his husband and threw him a glare. Then he focused his attention on Junmyeon. “Did you not meet him? Zhang Yixing?” He asked. Junmyeon nodded. “I did meet with him. Although I did not take his soul,” he said with a sigh. Jongdae frowned as he took in that information, but a teasing smile took over his face the next second. “Did he kiss you? I told him that is how demons seal deals,” he said in a cheeky voice.

Hearing this Junmyeon cuffed him on the head, which led to the younger one to wail. “Yah, why did you do that!”

“He did kiss me, but I did not indulge him. I just marked him. But coming back to the topic on hand. His entire family was killed. He wants me to investigate their deaths,” he said.

Jongdae had a strange expression over his face. He let out a sigh of his own and gave a weak nod. As he continued to stare in silence, Junmyeon stepped closer and questioned him. "How come you never told me about him?"

Jongdae's expression turned guilty for a moment before he ducked his head down. "I had to make sure, hyung," he said softly. Junmyeon was confused at his words. '"What did you want to make sure?" he asked. 

Jongdae looked up at him imploringly, but instead of answering he moved forward and gripped Junmyeon’s shoulders. “Did you sense his soul?” He asked curiously.

Junmyeon just looked at him with confusion and Jongdae clarified it for him. “It's Lay-hyung's soul,” he said in a soft whisper. He let out a soft sound of joy as he could barely contain his excitement at finding Lay's soul.

Mistaking Jongdae's giggle to he something akin to amusement, Junmyeon growled and pushed him away harshly. “Is that supposed to be fucking funny, Jongdae?”

Jongdae growled back suddenly, feeling equally agitated. “Of course not! You weren't the only one who loved him, you know. I loved him too. The two of you helped in my creation, let me remind you. I'm almost like your child. He raised me from the time I was created. Both you and Lay-hyung raised me. I did this so that we could have him back. Do you think I'd be that insensitive?!” He shrieked.

They looked at each other for a moment before Junmyeon gave in to the kicked puppy expression on Jongdae's face. His shoulders sagged as he reached out to Jongdae. The younger demon was quick to seek comfort from Junmyeon's embrace.

“I didn't mean to imply that he meant less to you. It's just, seeing Yixing reminded me of my loss. My heart aches the same way it ached a millennia ago,” he whispered into Jongdae's hair.

Jongdae had been an angel too. He had been christened in Heaven as Chen. Created with the help of an Archangel, a major part of his Grace had come from Lay and Junmyeon. Even if neither of the angels gave birth to him like the humans, Jongdae had still managed to inherit certain traits that was unique to both Lay and Junmyeon. The latter was thankful for the opportunity, because he could never have gotten close to Lay if Jongdae hadn't been created.

He had fallen before Junmyeon had.

Jongdae had always been rebellious and had a lot of questions for Junmyeon and Lay, most of which they were forbidden to answer. He had also been envious of the freedom that the humans had, to love whoever they wanted and to be happy doing whatever they wished to do so. In hindsight, Junmyeon had always known that Jongdae was not meant for the strict life of Heaven.

Minseok, on the other hand, had been an old friend of Junmyeon's and they had helped each other a lot during Junmyeon's days as an Angel. In that sense, Junmyeon was also a rebel, seeking out a demon for assistance when it was frowned upon. Minseok had been a good friend to him and he had even listened to Junmyeon's frustrations once in awhile. So, the two had become quite close.

Jongdae had accompanied him once to visit Minseok after he had heard about Junmyeon's description about him, and they had become intimate quite quickly. The next few years had seen Jongdae spending his leisure time with Minseok, always trailing behind him or finding some excuse to meet him.

Jongdae had been the first to fall in love with the older demon. Junmyeon still remembered the disturbed expression on Jongdae's face as he had confessed to Junmyeon about how he felt about Minseok. The younger one had been scared about his feelings for the demon, and he had truthfully asked Junmyeon if the latter had been disappointed in him for developing romantic interest in a demon.

Junmyeon had been upset at first, but he had realised that he would had been a hypocrite if he had condoned Jongdae from pursuing his interests, as he had also developed feelings for Lay by then.

He had warned Jongdae about what would happen to him if anyone were to find out, but he had assured the younger that he had not been disappointed.

Junmyeon had been scared for his life, but Jongdae had been confident that Minseok would protect him. Minseok had not been open with his feelings and had initially pushed away Jongdae's advances.

But it had not taken long for Minseok to give in to him, and they had indulged themselves in the throes of love and lust.

Jongdae had fallen soon after that, his wings torn from his back and his Grace ripped from him, as his relationship had been discovered. Lay and Junmyeon had been distraught, them having literally raised the boy, but they were happy for him eventually. Heaven had not been Jongdae's place. And Minseok had been waiting for him in Hell.

When Junmyeon had fallen, Minseok and Jongdae had helped him. They had helped with his rebirth as a demon, and they had taken care of Lay's lifeless body. They had also helped him later, when his mind had lost sanity over Lay's death.

For Junmyeon, Minseok and Jongdae were among his closest friends (almost like family). He had others in Hell who had become closer to him. They were younger than him and he had taken to mothering them whenever possible. Since Jongdae and he were the only fallen angels, their friends were very protective of them. Of course, there was one demon who was much closer to him physically than anyone else.

Junmyeon was brought out of his thoughts as Jongdae spoke once more, parting from their embrace. “I have been alert all these centuries, keeping an eye out for Lay-hyung's soul, and finally I was able to get to him. Yixing doesn't have Lay's memories, but it's Lay-hyung, alright,” he said with a smile. Jongdae had been keen on finding Lay's lost soul. When Lay had died, his soul had escaped into the realm of humans, slipping from the grasp of his murderers. From then, Jongdae had been on a hunt to keep track on Lay's soul

“The resemblance is uncanny, Jongdae. Everything about him screams Lay, yet there are differences. I am thankful for what you did though,” Junmyeon said with a fond smile. Jongdae smiled widely at him, his eyes turning to slits and his lips stretching over pearly white teeth.

Junmyeon's words elicited a response from Minseok. “You already seem fond of him, Jun. It's nice to see you like this. I hope this Yixing only brings you more happiness,” he said with a grin, his kitten-like eyes twinkling with joy.

Junmyeon merely sighed and bobbed his head. “It's too soon to tell, hyung. Anyways, I'll check up on Sehun and then leave. Maybe I can make more deals, who knows,” he said shrugging his shoulders. Jongdae gave him a pat on the shoulder and promptly went back to his husband's lap.

“If you're free later on, maybe you and I can do something together. Maybe take the hounds for a stroll and freak some demons out,” he joked. Minseok chuckled at Jongdae's words as he wrapped his hands around him. “You must have given those angels a hard time up there,” the oldest among them commented.

Junmyeon raised his brows at that. “Oh he was a perfect nuisance. And he still is, at times.”

Minseok laughed loudly at this and Junmyeon was happy that he had managed to make the elder laugh. Jongdae on the other hand set his lips in a pout and crossed his arms. Minseok pinched his butt in a placating manner and drew him close. “It's fine. I like this annoying side of you. It makes things around here interesting.”

Jongdae smiled at that and embraced the older demon. He had an expression of happiness all over his face, and the same was reflected in Minseok's gaze. The small display of affection made Junmyeon's heart melt a little. Minseok had led a lonely life, and it gave Junmyeon great happiness to know that he had found his mate in Jongdae.

As their embrace turned more amorous and passionate, Junmyeon decided that it was time for him to leave. He silently slipped past them to his own room on the second floor. The entire floor was given to him by Minseok. In return, Junmyeon worked for him, and with him sometimes. 

His entire floor was decorated with classy furniture and decals. Portraits of famous demons and a few of his own hung around his living area. There was also a kitchen, which he rarely used and the living room had a big TV set where he and the younger ones would watch what humans called 'movies'. The younger ones would sometimes bring another box-like equipment with controlling devices which they would hold in their hands. They would scream and yell obscenities at each other as they pressed over the controlling devices in a frenzy. He had less use for all this human stuff, but he kept them for the sole purpose of the younger demon with whom he shared his house.

As he entered his bedroom he was met with the sight of the aforementioned younger demon laying on his bed, hair mussed, long naked legs tangled in the sheets. Junmyeon smiled at the naked demon lying in his bed and walked to him. It was very common for the younger one to spend his nights with Junmyeon, so he was not surprised. Although, he had been spending most of his time with another demon recently.

The young demon, Sehun, slowly opened his eyes and stared at Junmyeon. The latter's lips curved into a smile as Sehun winked at him playfully.

Junmyeon slowly sat next to him and gently caressed his torso. His eyes were fixed on the other as they stared at each other. “How was your day, hyung?” The boy asked.

Junmyeon shrugged his shoulders and looked away. “Ah, it was fine, Sehun. But it did not end well,” he whispered. The younger demon, Sehun, gave a knowing smile and lifted his hand to link his fingers with Junmyeon.

Seeing Yixing had ruined Junmyeon's peace of mind. As each day passed, he was always in fear that one day he would forget Lay's appearance, or that he would forget how light and airy his laughter was, or how sweet his smile was whenever he had greeted Junmyeon.

He mentally tucked those memories away and tried to focus on the words uttered by Sehun.

“Want me to make it better? I can do that. I can make it all fade and disappear,” he uttered in a low voice, making Junmyeon shiver a little. The fingers laced with his was firm in their hold.

“Hmm, Aren't you supposed to be with Baekhyun?” he questioned. Sehun merely nodded and gave his fingers a squeeze. “Baekhyun-hyung will understand. You need me more now, don't you?” He asked, raising his eyes at the elder.

“Maybe that's exactly what I need. Just for tonight, then,“ he whispered in a soft voice, his eyes never leaving Sehun's. The younger demon then smiled at him and beckoned him to his arms, and Junmyeon readily fell into his embrace. He knew that what he was doing was wrong. He knew that while he used Sehun's sinful body as a distraction, his intentions were not cruel. He did not set forward to break Sehun's heart, but somewhere along the way, he knew he was doing just exactly that. Yet, he could not refuse Sehun's request.

While Sehun could never replace Lay, he was special to Junmyeon in ways that nobody could ever understand. The younger demon had managed to make Junmyeon smile and feel again. He was the youngest among them all, and he repeatedly demanded the fallen angel's presence, earning him the title of 'spoiled brat'.

As Sehun kissed and drove his grief away, Junmyeon could not help but let his thoughts linger back to Yixing. The boy's smile was sweet and his demeanor was exactly the same as Lay. 

His thoughts of Yixing and Lay and everything else settled at the back of his mind the moment Sehun entered him.

After that, the only thing he was receptive to was lust.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna bore y'all with these notes! Just enjoy it!

A week later found Junmyeon standing in the middle of the Zhang residence's living room along with Yixing.

Junmyeon had been busy with his errands, and he had not been able to find time for Yixing. The latter had contacted him several times, and they had met, even if their talks had lasted only for a few minutes.

Yixing had given him more details about the house, and Junmyeon had assured him that he would arrive soon. 

The house was neatly built with large proportions. There were intricate Chinese designs and carvings all over the pillars and doors of the house, giving it an Oriental feeling.

They were in the living room, and it was a spacious room with a fireplace on one side. There were windows on the other with the shattered glass that Yixing had mentioned. A flight of stairs also led to the upper rooms.

Junmyeon was shocked to silence as he saw the various symbols painted over the walls. The floor had been left as such and the blood stains were very evident. He wrinkled his nose at the sight and felt a familiar aura creep into the atmosphere.

He could also sense Yixing's discomfort even when they stood a few feet apart.

Junmyeon stepped closer to the walls and examined the symbols carefully. It was no surprise that they were drawn using blood. He sniffed once and then turned towards Yixing with a frown on his face.

“These symbols were drawn to keep away angels,” he said softly, gauging Yixing's reaction. The latter raised his hand and pointed toward them. “Were….were they drawn with blood?” He asked gingerly.

Junmyeon sighed and bobbed his head. Yixing's expression turned pained at that and he exhaled loudly. Dropping suddenly to the couch, he brought his hands to his face and took several breaths until he spoke again.

“Angels. I don't believe in this shit," he said, his voice suddenly raising as he lifted his head from his palms. "Angels are supposed to be good! Why would anyone want to keep them away?!” He shrieked. Junmyeon understood the confusion and anger that was coursing through Yixing.

It was truly pitiful seeing him like this. He moved to stand before the boy and placed his palm over the boy's quivering shoulder. “I told you I'd help you, right? Let me figure this out. Those symbols are not a good sign. Your family may have tried to keep angels away, but they must have entered somehow.”

Yixing looked up at him with wide eyes but they narrowed dangerously as he spoke next, his voice dropping low. “Are you trying to tell me that angels killed my family?”

Junmyeon only shrugged his shoulders, not stating the obvious. He then walked back to the center of the living room and closed his eyes. “They may have killed your family, but they won't see it like that. It would have been some sort of righteous deed for angels,” he whispered as he tried to pick up on energies around the room.

"Righteous deed? Do those fuckers think that this is some sort of...."

Yixing's voice droned and then faded as Junmyeon focused on a point in his mind. While Heaven had given him divine powers, Hell had given him freedom coupled with darker, unimaginable powers. He had excelled at training with Minseok, and the oldest had been impressed and proud. Needless to say, Junmyeon could manipulate his powers without breaking a sweat.

He reined in his thoughts and then slowly projected his Aether until the entire room felt saturated. He opened his eyes then, and the entire room appeared dark. Black hazy smoke covering every aspect of it, except for a few places, where he could see a golden haze. There were trails of yellowish glow all along the floor and the walls.

Junmyeon nimbly stepped up to follow one of the golden trails along the floor. He squatted before them and gently stretched his hand towards the yellowish haze. An angel's life force was their Grace, and a demon's life force was Aether. Without it, the beings remained mortals, and quite useless. Wherever they went, their life forces left a trail if one were to look for it closely. 

Luckily, Junmyeon had been privy to that very trick early on in his demonic years. Currently, he could sense the Grace emanating from the floor and it was a powerful one. He inhaled sharply when he realised to whom the Grace belonged to.

Kris.

He then stood up and walked towards one of the broken cabinets. The Grace was spilled over there in scattered spots, as if someone had thrown the angel over it. His fingers tingled as he touched the golden aura, and again, he was shocked when he recognized the other life force too.

Zitao.

The two angels were the among Heaven's most strongest soldiers and Junmyeon had been a part of their army once. They were ruthless and violent in ways that no angel could ever be. And they could carry out executions without any sort of feeling. They were made from the same life force, and they had similar traits, with the exceptional fact that Zitao was more prone to reacting without thinking. Kris on the other hand, was one to rely on his mental prowess, rather than jump at any threat and jibe.

Junmyeon suddenly felt a spark of fear go through him, remembering the extent of damage the two were capable of causing. Not to forget, the one who bossed them around was also a psycho of the next degree.

“You need to be careful, Yixing,” he said softly. He blinked his eyes hard and suddenly the world was colorful again, the smoky haze disappearing before his eyes. He turned to Yixing who was glued to the couch. His eyes were wide and his skin had taken an ashen pallor.

Junmyeon returned to his spot before Yixing and frowned at the lack of response. “Did you hear me? I asked you to be careful” He said in a louder tone, coaxing the boy out of shock.

And just like that Yixing came back to the present, releasing a sharp exhale. He cleared his throat and averted his eyes from Junmyeon. "Don't worry about me. I'm being careful," he murmured. 

Junmyeon still was skeptical about him being careful and he questioned Yixing about it. "What precautions have you taken then?" He demanded of the boy. This made Yixing look up at him with a glare. "For one, I walk about with eyes everywhere. Second of all, I've shifted to another friend's house, given that his house is closer to the dance studio I work at," he said in a low voice. 

"Who is this friend?" Asked Junmyeon, prying for more information. He had to make sure that Yixing was safe.

"His name is Luhan. He's like a brother to me, so you don't have to worry about angels or demons or anyone to attack me,” he snapped.

Junmyeon's face paled at the mention of Luhan. It reminded him of the arch-angel hybrid of the same name who had terrorized Heaven with his rage and his lust for death. He was also the same psychotic angel hybrid who controlled every movement of Kris and Zitao. Surely, Yixing could not be talking about the same Luhan.

"This Luhan, he's not prone to bursts of violence, is he?" He asked in a careful manner, not wanting to raise suspicions in Yixing's head. The latter's eyes widened comically as he took in Junmyeon's question. He shook his head and smiled at Junmyeon.

"No, no, Luhan-ge is the sweetest fellow I've ever met. He knew my parents. He's also very patient and rarely loses temper with me. So, to answer your question, no, Luhan-ge is not prone to emotional outbursts," he said with a chuckle.

Junmyeon was hesitant to accept it and Yixing rolled his eyes. "For real, if he were some angel maniac then I'd know. I know him quite well. He would never hurt me," he said softly as a sad smile graced his features. Not giving any reply, Junmyeon glanced at the symbols painted in blood one last time. It sent shivers down his spine and he turned away from it. “I'll try to ask around and get to the bottom of this, but I need you to promise me something, okay?” He asked of Yixing.

The boy nodded from his place on the couch. “Promise me that you'll call me the moment you feel like you're in danger or being threatened. I'll arrive as quick as possible,” he said with sincerity in his eyes. Yixing's eyes widened for a moment, before he stood up.

He took Junmyeon's hand and clasped it between his palms. Then, he smiled at Junmyeon, making his dimples appear once more. “I promise you. At this point of my life, there is no one else I would want to call either,” he said softly, looking into the demon's eyes.

Junmyeon smiled hearing those words from Yixing. It felt nice to hear those words from him. This meant that Yixing trusted him and Junmyeon only wanted this to continue. His eyes roved over his dark eyes and his dimpled smile. At that moment, Junmyeon could sense a tiny flicker of Lay's soul reflected in Yixing's eyes.

Junmyeon's heart ached once more as memories of Lay filled his mind. It was like a broken record, these memories, going over and over again in his head. Lay's smile. Lay's voice. Lay's pure soul. Every aspect of Lay was stuck in Junmyeon's mind, and along with that came guilt and remorse. Guilt for being responsible for his death. Remorse for not being able to save him on time.

Junmyeon sighed as he tried to keep is emotions in check. Before him, Yixing picked up on the nuances of Junmyeon's emotions and he was quick to question the demon.

“Why is it that when you look at me, your expression turns sad?” He asked with furrowed brows. Junmyeon kept his gaze steady on Yixing as he answered.

“You resemble someone I once knew.”

Yixing's brow raised at that. “And were they important to you?”

Junmyeon smiled. “He was the only aspect of my life that mattered,” he whispered. Yixing's mouth formed an 'o’ as he took in the information.

“Are you happy or miserable that I resemble him?” He asked in a shaky voice, as if he was scared of the answer. Junmyeon tilted his head to the side as he considered it. He was not exactly hateful of the resemblance but it did make him sad and brought back memories he'd rather forget.

“I'm not sure,” he said, and Yixing was seemingly satisfied with it. He understood the feeling entirely as he was also not sure about his feelings towards the demon. He was strangely drawn to Junmyeon and his mind felt at peace when he was with him. He could not put to words properly, but it felt like he had met Junmyeon after years and years of separation. There was a longing in him to draw Junmyeon into his embrace and comfort him. 

Then, to Junmyeon's surprise, a bashful expression took over Yixing's facade as the latter gazed downwards at his feet. “I hope that feeling goes away. I don't want you to be sad when you look at me. I want to replace it with happiness,” he said. Junmyeon's brows rose slightly at the sudden admission and he could not help but smile widely at his words.

“You want a demon to be happy? People may call you crazy,” Junmyeon pondered loudly. This made Yixing frown as he replied firmly. “Like I care what people think. Everyone deserves happiness.”

Junmyeon's smile widened as he looked at Yixing. His caring attitude was making feelings bloom in Junmyeon's chest. It was a nice feeling, but Junmyeon felt like he did not deserve it.

He was desperate then, to share everything with Yixing. He wanted to tell him about Lay, about Heaven, about who he was. He wanted Yixing to know about his life, and in turn, he wanted to know about Yixing's life too.

This scared him. He shouldn't want to tell everything to Yixing whom he had met just days ago, but then he reminded himself that inside Yixing's body resided Lay's soul. It drew him in like a moth to a flame. He could not stay away from the soul of his dead lover. It was just impossible.

Junmyeon was stirred out of his thoughts as he heard Yixing speak. “Um, I think I'll go now. I've had enough of this place,” he said, nodding his head towards the door. Junmyeon acquiesced his request and made to leave, when he was suddenly stopped by Yixing.

There was a sincere look in Yixing's eyes as he spoke next. “Thank you, for everything.” Junmyeon only smiled and raised his hand to ruffle Yixing's soft hair, which made the latter smile.

The two of them left the house in silence. Once outside, Junmyeon hailed a cab for Yixing and paid more than what was probably needed for his fare. Yixing bristled next to him, but said nothing. He may have been short on finances but he knew he could pay for his own damn fare. Yet, nothing came out of his mouth because he was reveling the feeling of being cared for.

Yixing opened the cab door in thoughtful silence, but before sitting inside, he rendered Junmyeon with steely eyes. Then, he swiftly leaned towards Junmyeon and placed a soft kiss against his cheek. A quick 'good night' was whispered into his ear and Yixing was then sitting inside the cab. The demon was left surprised as the cab took off with a smirking Yixing inside it.

Junmyeon pressed his palm against his cheek and let out a chuckle. Yixing was too adorable for his own good.

* * *

**_A few days later_ **

Yixing entered the spacious loft that was owned by his friend with plastic containers of food. Luhan was working late, and so Yixing had decided to bring take-out food for both them. He placed the food containers on the table by the couch and made his way through the corridors to the guest bedroom.

The room was cozy, with warm beige colored walls and a king sized bed. There was also a big cabinet, which held most of Yixing's clothes. Add to this an attached bathroom, and Yixing literally felt like he was living in a suite.

After spending a few days with Amber, he had decided that if his life was in danger, he would rather not put his friend at risk. He knew that Lu Han was a strong person, and he was more than capable of taking care of himself. With this thought, he had moved to live with Lu Han.

That did not mean that he was fine living there. He was still grieving the death of his family, and the only thing getting him through was his time spent in the dance studio. And the time he spent with Junmyeon.

Thinking about Junmyeon induced flutters in his heart. Yixing's steps slowed down as he began thinking about Junmyeon. He did not know if it was right to feel so strongly for a demon. He had not believed in Angels and Demons before, but after witnessing first hand the damage they could do, he had no other option but to believe in them.

He sighed and stood by his door as his thoughts and feelings became conflicted. Against his better judgment, he had found himself trusting his closest friend, Jondgae, as he had advised him to summon a demon and get help.

When he had first laid eyes on him, he had wept with relief. Nothing had made sense to him from the day he had returned from the Hong Kong. The mysterious way in which his family had been murdered had unnerved him. He was angry that they had been taken away from him in such an unruly manner.

They had disapproved of him when they had realised his sexual preference. They had disapproved later, when they realised that he had wanted to pursue music and dance. But no matter what had been said and done, they had still offered their support when they had learnt about Yixing's illness. And that was enough to prove to him that they loved him.

Which was why he had been angry and hurt beyond belief when the police officer and the detective involved in solving his family's murder had brushed him off. He felt like everything had become blurred and he was cast into a pool of uncertainty. There was literally nobody he could turn to, so he had gone to Jongdae, who had given him a big book of spells, telling him that the spell would work. Yixing had been doubtful at first, but then he was at the end of his wits, so he had decided to throw caution to the wind and had given it a go.

He had been desperately chanting that night, putting all his faith into summoning a demon. And when nobody had turned up initially, he had felt lost. And then, _he_ had showed up.

Junmyeon, his savior of sorts.

Yixing truly believed that Junmyeon would help him, and he somehow felt that Junmyeon would remain true to his word. The demon was sincere with everything he had said and Yixing found himself trusting him. He smiled to himself as he remembered the blatant way he had kissed his cheek a few days ago.

Junmyeon had looked cute, his smile revealing his bunny teeth and his peach-like cheeks squishing up. Yixing could not control himself at such an adorable sight. He had not felt such fondness in a long time, and it was refreshing for him to be with someone who did not treat him like a sick person. All of his friends and people at his dance studio treated him as if he was fragile ever since they heard about his cancer.

While it was true that he was sick, he did not like people treating him different. He wanted them to go on as if nothing had changed, but that was not the case.

Junmyeon did not treat him any differently, although there was an undercurrent feeling of _something_ pulling them closer. Yixing could not explain it, but there was something deep inside him that reached out to Junmyeon. Something that was telling him to touch the demon and comfort him.

His thoughts were abruptly cut off when he heard a loud bang from the kitchen. He frowned to himself and slowly moved down the corridor to the living room. He knew it could not be Lu Han as he was working late. Was it a burglar?

Could it be _Junmyeon?_ He quickly dispelled that thought, knowing very well that the demon would not sneak up on him like this.

"Hello?" He called out loudly into the corridor. He heard no response, only silence. He took quick steps towards the kitchen and switched on the lights. There was nobody in the dark kitchen nor was there any animal. His heart was beating a mile a minute as he frantically searched for the source of the noise.

After a good five minutes, Yixing still had not found the source of the sound and he was beginning to panic. He did not believe in ghosts. But then, he had not also not believed in Angels or Demons and they were real. Anything was possible at this point.

He cursed and left the kitchen, not caring about the lights, as he jogged to his room. He walked in and quickly shut the door, latching it. When he turned around a scream rose within his throat as he found someone standing in the middle of his room. His voice failed him as he stared at the tall blonde man who was looking around the room with an air of nonchalance. He was wearing a grey suit which accentuated his tall figure, and a moment later, he turned around.

The man's eyes were a beautiful shade of amber, a shade darker than his hair. His face was long, with chiseled cheekbones and a taut chin. His plump lips were set in a line as he regarded Yixing with a strange glint in his eyes. There were piercings in his ears that shone softly under the light. Yixing might have called him handsome, if not for the fierce expression on his face.

"What the fu-"

"You must forgive my brother for his horrible talent of tripping over his own feet," the stranger said gruffly, and Yixing flinched. He frowned, not knowing who this stranger was referring to.

"The sound in the kitchen? It was caused by my brother. He has impressive agility, yet he manages to tumble at every step. He's presently outside, guarding the entrance of your abode, on my orders naturally. Rest assured, he will not cause any more disturbances for you. My name is Kris, by the way," he said by way of introducing himself. Yixing was still frowning at him as Kris smiled. It made Yixing's skin crawl.

"You have two minutes before I call for help," Yixing threatened. His right palm was already flexing, ready to press over Junmyeon's mark in case the psycho advanced. Kris merely sighed and shook his head. "There was a time when people would kneel at our very presence. Now, we have to explain ourselves like low lives," he spat in an irritated way. Yixing lifted his chin and narrowed his eyes further.

Kris sighed once more and rolled his eyes. "Fine, I relent. I am an Angel. The leader of Heaven's Elite Army," he said with a proud smile. Yixing gaped at him.

He remained silent for a moment before anger surged through him. "Are you the winged fucker who killed my family?" He asked in barely contained anger. Kris tilted his head and let his lips curl upwards. "I was the one who gave the order, yes. But someone else executed it before me," he replied in a dark voice.

"Who did it then? Tell me before I do something you'll really regret," he warned, already feeling the burn of Junmyeon's mark over his left palm. Kris looked curiously at him for a moment and then his gaze fell over to Yixing's palm. He let out a laugh at that, and shook his head slowly.

"You really surprise me. A demon marking, hm? You really do not look like the kind of person to have a demon at your constant beck and call. But I am amused! Go for it, summon it. But let me tell you that I could take on a hundred of them and still survive," he said in a superior tone. Yixing simmered in his place as he heard Kris dismiss the power of Junmyeon. He had no idea of Junmyeon's strength, but Jongdae had told him that the demon he would be summoning was considered a good fighter.

"Why are you here? What do you want from me?" he asked, getting annoyed with the angel's presence. Kris crossed his arms across his chest and looked up to the heavens, as if the answers were written there. He shifted his gaze back to Yixing a moment later, his lips curving upwards.

"I came to warn you. Your life maybe in danger," he said, his smile still in place.

Yixing scoffed and leaned against his closed door. "I was in danger the moment my family was killed. And why would you want to do something so humane as warning me of this?"

Kris sobered up at that and he let his arms fall back to his sides. "There was a demon there, that night. He drew first blood and I just had to fight him back. He was the one who kept me out with those angel barriers, and I believe he was the one who killed your family."

Yixing's entire body ran cold at that. He ducked his head and glared at his own feet. Junmyeon had not mentioned any demons during his search of the house. Yixing did remember the horrified expression that had taken over Junmyeon's face as he had inspected his house. Did he perhaps sense a demon's presence? And if he did, why had he hidden it? Was it someone he knew?

Someone he cared for?

The last thought filled his stomach with dread. _No!_ He mentally told himself, Junmyeon would not lie to him.

Seeing the doubt spread through Yixing, the angel only grinned wickedly, an expression that Yixing did not see. "I hope I've given you something to think about. You should come with me. I will be able to provide you with safety. But in the end, it's up to you. I will come by again after a few days. I hope you would have decided by then," he said in a soft whisper.

Then, a bright flash suddenly filled his room, and he heard a sound of rustling feathers before him. As the flash disappeared, so did the angel.

Yixing clutched his beating heart and cursed loudly. He may have acted brave in front of the angel, but he was rattled. He had not even felt this scared of Junmyeon when he had first met him. He really needed to tell Junmyeon about this and ask for some answers.

He thought back to the night when they had met, when the demon had told him that he would be at the club.

He did not feel like meeting Junmyeon in the club, so he decided to call him to Lu Han's home. He only hoped Junmyeon would be able to give him the answers he was looking for.

He closed his eyes and stretched his arm before him. He then placed his right palm over the red mark that glowed over his arm, flooding his mind with Junmyeon's face.

_Junmyeon, I need you here._

* * *

**_Earlier that night....._**

Junmyeon was restless. He felt it perpetually whenever he was away from Yixing. Even Sehun's tricks could do nothing to stop it. It had been nearly three days since he had last seen Yixing, and it was terrifying to him when he could not sense the boy anymore. Even though he had marked him, he had not established proper connection with him, and as long as Yixing did not call him, he could not materialize near him. Because of this, he had no idea where Yixing was.

He also did not know where Yixing lived and had failed to ask him. He wanted to kick himself for forgetting that aspect.

Presently, he was pacing in Minseok's office. He found himself upturning every object, his hands mindlessly moving while his thoughts swirled around the boy's safety.

Needless to say, it annoyed Minseok. The older demon hated disarray and Junmyeon got on his nerves with every item he upturned. In the end, he forcefully pulled the younger demon out of their house and took him to Exodus.

The club was alive and loud, filled with people dancing and grinding on each other. Junmyeon found himself being pushed towards the mass of dancing people by the strong arms of Minseok. While he did like to dance with the other demons, he often preferred to sit in the silent lounge and just drink his worries away. Unfortunately for him, it was not a night for silent contemplation.

He felt the older demon whisper low in his ear. "Get yourself a drink and let loose, Jun. I don't want you sitting in that booth in silence and losing your mind."

Then, he began pointing out to the various demons on the dance floor and the bar. Minseok's club was a place where both demons and humans came by to entertain themselves. He was strict with his rules enforcing the demons. He wanted no trouble.

"You can pick Sehun. He has that stoic look over his face that screams for help. Maybe you can go and change that, hm?"

Junmyeon scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I can clearly see Baekhyun all over him. That boy's been behind Sehun's ass for a long time. Also, that stoic look is more a 'come hither' look," he muttered. Minseok hummed and slightly pinched his side. "And yet you keep inviting Sehun to your bed," he commented in a matter-of-fact way.

Junmyeon shook his head and quickly spoke to defend himself. "I don't invite him. He invites himself, and I just let him. But, as of late, he's been spending more time with Baek," he said. Then he smiled and his expression softened. "I'm glad Baek has not given up on him. He might give Sehun what he wants."

His tone became sad towards the end. Junmyeon knew Sehun wanted a relationship with him, and not a sex-only relationship. He wanted a real relationship with feelings and everything that it entitled. Junmyeon was lacking in that compartment, and he knew he would only disappoint the other demon. After losing Lay, he had refrained himself from developing any sort of interest in anyone. Sehun had been very adamant and stubborn, but his techniques of seduction had won out in the end.

Junmyeon was brought out of his thoughts when he suddenly felt strong hands envelop him from behind. "You are still worthy of love, Junmyeon. Lay's death does not condemn you to a world of loneliness. I'm sure he would not have wanted that for you," whispered Minseok. Junmyeon shook his head and turned in the embrace to face the elder.

"I've spent a millennia trying to forget him, hyung. And yet, here is his doppelganger, born to spite what I could never have," he said with a frown. Minseok tutted and pinched Junmyeon's cheeks. "Never assume the worst out of this. What if this is a sign for you to make a move? Maybe Yixing is your reward for all the waiting," he said in a soft voice.

Junmyeon inhaled sharply at the mention of Yixing. Thoughts about the boy never failed to ignite a dull throb in his heart. While he did remind him of Lay (painfully so) there was still an undercurrent feeling of joy whenever he saw the boy. He was lively in a way Lay never was. Lay had been gentle, but he had also been a little timid. Yixing was anything but that. He had a passion for everything that life could provide. 

His thoughts were cut off as Minseok tapped his shoulder once more and pointed to the bar area where a shorter demon was conversing with a taller, lankier one. "Look at Kyungsoo. He's your type, right? Cute with puffy cheeks and an innocent expression," he described, the amusement obvious in his tone. Junmyeon was sure that the shorter demon's expression was nothing short of scary, rather than cute. But he had to admit, at the moment, his cheeks were dusted with a hint of red and his eyes held some semblance of fondness. Probably for the tall demon he was conversing with.

"Kyungsoo's making doe eyes at Chanyeollie. Plus, he has always adored that tall goof. I know for a fact that they have slept with each other several times, so your younger brother Kyungsoo is off the hook. And," he said and then turned his gaze towards Minseok with a teasing glint in his eyes. He placed his index finger under Minseok's chin, making the latter's eyes widen cutely. "If cute, puffy cheeks were my type, I'd have just tried my luck with you, hyung."

Minseok grinned at him, revealing his canines. "I'd have taken up your offer, with a little begging from your side, of course," he said with a wink. Junmyeon grinned and was about to make another comment when he felt another pair of arms surround him. He once more heard a low voice growl low in his ear. "Sorry, Junmyeon-hyungie, but this cute demon is taken and I don't share," growled Jongdae, as he bit Junmyeon's ear lobe playfully.

Minseok chuckled heartily as Jongdae gently pushed Junmyeon aside and wrapped himself around his husband. He looked especially stunning, in his black leather pants and his white sleeveless shirt. His hair was gelled upwards and his eyes were heavily lined with kohl. Many heads were turning and trying to catch a glimpse of Jongdae. Junmyeon caught Minseok's gaze move up and down Jongdae's form in a sensual manner. He cast a threatening glare towards the leering eyes before he once more focused on his husband. 

"You look absolutely sinful, Dae," whispered Minseok as his eyes roved over Jongdae's face. The latter smiled seductively and pulled the elder demon towards the crowd. "Then, dance with me, and show the entire dance floor who I belong to," he said with a smirk. Minseok grinned diabolically and nodded. Junmyeon watched in amusement the two disappeared amongst the crowd.

He was about to go and get himself a drink, when he suddenly felt a tug in his mind. It felt like someone was trying to summon him. It lasted for only a few seconds, but in that short period, it had felt like Yixing.

He took a deep breath and tried to shake off the feeling of dread that was slowly rising in his mind. He felt another tug at his mind, and Junmyeon was now sure that someone was trying to get to him. He tried to reach back, but the connection was cut off.

And then he heard it, loud and clear in his head.

_Junmyeon, I need you here._

Junmyeon felt his heart nearly stop at the frantic tone. Without caring once about his surroundings, he quickly closed his eyes and willed his Aether to transform him to where Yixing was. Minseok could chew him out later for pulling such a stunt in hisnight club for that matter.

He focused on Yixing's surroundings. The place emanated an aura of home and safety. He could literally taste the dull citrus scented fragrance about the room, and before he knew it, he had materialized before Yixing.

He had arrived in a bedroom. Yixing's bedroom.

The boy was standing with his mouth agape, and his eyes were wide. He opened and closed his mouth several times before he could frame his words.

"Thank you for coming," he started, but before he could say anything else, Junmyeon suddenly felt a strong aura hit him. It was so intense he could taste it in his mouth.

Angel's grace.

He narrowed his eyes at Yixing and stepped closer to him, his eyes quickly inspecting the other boy for any injuries or marks. He let out a breath of relief when he found none.

"There was an angel here," he said in a soft voice. Yixing nodded slowly before he sighed. He moved to sit on the bed. He appeared startled but he was silent. Sensing something to be off, Junmyeon moved to the bed and sat down on it beside Yixing.

Junmyeon wrapped his arm around Yixing and brought him close to himself. Yixing was receptive to his embrace and he quickly melted into his arms. He rested his forehead on Junmyeon's shoulder and took in shuddering breaths. His arms slowly wrapped around Junmyeon's waist, and he let out a sigh.

"Hey, are you alright? This angel didn't do anything to you, right? Yixing?"

Junmyeon's gentle prodding made Yixing shake his head. "He didn't do anything. He just came to 'warn' me. He didn't behave or look like he cared, though," he said, slowly raising his head away from Junmyeon's shoulder. They stared at each other for a minute before Yixing spoke again.

"He said his name's Kris," Yixing said and paused, his eyes gazing at Junmyeon with a careful expression. As if he was trying to gauge Junmyeon's reaction. The latter only swallowed and averted his eyes from Yixing.

"Called himself the leader of some Elite Army," Yixing provided with a doubtful expression on his face. Junmyeon's smile, and his words that he spoke next, were painful. "Heaven's Elite Army. It's a powerful group filled with Heaven's best soldiers," he said. _And, I was one of them_ , remained unsaid.

Yixing nodded once, listening intently. "Kris is dangerous. He's not one to be messed with," Junmyeon said, not finding it difficult to picture the tall blonde angel, with a stern expression on his face, his sword and shield by his side. His wings were the largest that Junmyeon had ever seen, and he carried himself with pride. A little too much pride, if Junmyeon was honest.

"Have you faced him before?" Yixing asked curiously. Junmyeon smiled at the boy and turned his gaze to the heavens for a moment before he closed his eyes.

Yes, he had faced him. He had trained with him, had laughed with him, and had done missions with him. He had led Heaven's Elite Army along with Kris, given the fact that he had been the Army's Guardian. Kris had been the Leader, and he still was. Junmyeon had been the Guardian, while Lay had been the Healer. Jongdae, on the other hand, had been among the soldiers, given the fact that he had been mischievous. They only had a handful of soldiers, but that was enough. They were feared and respected in Heaven and in Hell.

He forcefully brought himself back to reality as he glanced at Yixing. "Yes, I have faced him. He is a ruthless fighter who will not stop until his target is either dead or mortally wounded. He is Heaven's strongest and most loyal fighter. He stands for his own beliefs and he will put down anyone who does not conform to them," he said, with his eyes still closed.

Yixing's smile was rueful when he next spoke. "You talk like you respect him, like you revere him for it," he said in a soft whisper.

Junmyeon opened his eyes, and they were filled with rage. "I used to respect him. But now, I just want to kill him," he said in a hollow voice. A long time ago, he had respected Kris with every fiber of his body, but the day he had condemned Lay to die was the last that Junmyeon had regarded him as such.

"Is it because the two of you are born to be enemies?" asked Yixing with a frown. Junmyeon shook his head and stared at Yixing. "I have a personal vendetta with that bastard," he said, sounding more agitated.

Yixing nodded in understanding. He could understand personal vendettas all to well. His question next was spoken with a little hesitance. "He told me something that has troubled me greatly, Junmyeon. He told me that he was supposed to kill my family, but a demon beat him to it," he said as he looked at Junmyeon imploringly. The latter's eyes narrowed dangerously as he took in this new piece of information.

"And do you believe him?"

Yixing looked at him with furrowed brows. "What does he gain by lying to me?"

Junmyeon set his jaw and answered with clenched teeth. "Gain your trust? or maybe he just wants to plant that seed of doubt in you." Yixing sighed and rubbed his forehead with his fingers.

"Don't think for one moment that I don't trust you. I trust you more than anyone else, but the way he said it is bothering me. He sounded so confident," he said, sounding deflated. Junmyeon ran a hand down his back comfortingly and he smiled when Yixing pressed more into his side.

After a moment of silence, Yixing spoke once again, sounding a little doubtful. "Are you sure you sensed no demons in my place?"

Junmyeon shrugged his shoulders and thought back to when he was inspecting Yixing's place. He was sure he did not sense any demons. "Yixing, I'm very confident that I did not sense demon's Aether," he said, dismissing Yixing's doubts.

"Aether? What the hell is that?" Asked Yixing in an exasperated voice. Junmyeon smacked his own forehead lightly as he realised that Yixing did not know of these terminologies.

"Angels and demons have these energies that make up their very existence. For angels it's known as Grace and for demons it's called as Aether. It leaves a residue when they use it, and it can be sensed by other angels or demons," he said. Yixing nodded, although the look on his face said otherwise.

"So when I searched your house I could only sense angel's Grace, but I did not sense any Aether."

Yixing scrunched up his face for a moment before he spoke. "Is it possible for a demon to mask their Aether?"

Junmyeon had not thought about that before, but he had to admit that it settled heavily in his mind. "It is possible, but the demon would've had to be powerful enough to do that," he admitted. Yixing sighed and let out a sound of frustration. He got up from his position on the bed and gripped onto his hair. "None of this makes any fucking sense. Does everyone want me dead?"

Junmyeon watched him pace for a couple of minutes until he got up. He stopped Yixing's pacing by firmly placing his hands over his shoulder. He stared into Yixing's eyes until the latter returned the gaze. "Your lack of faith in me is appalling. Give me some time and I'll figure out what this bastard meant. I'll go through your entire house if I have to. Just, please, do not go to him. Don't trust him," he requested.

Yixing looked at him doubtfully for a moment before his gaze cleared. He gave Junmyeon a tight smile and embraced him. They hugged each other and breathed a sigh of relief. It also scared the two of them how natural it was for them to comfort each other like this. "Thank you for considering it at least. It's the most I could ask from you."

Junmyeon released him and smiled widely at him, revealing his teeth. "You can ask me anything, and if it's within my powers, I'll fulfill it. I promise."

They shared soft smiles and then bid farewell to each other. Yixing noticed that Junmyeon usually disappeared in a puff of black, hazy smoke, and that he never made a noise.

Yixing suddenly yawned and rubbed at his eyes. He regarded the bed with a smile and hopped over it, burying himself underneath the covers.

He slept that night dreaming of Junmyeon, and angels and pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Please, leave some comments and reviews!


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon becomes an important part of Yixing's life. He also begins to takes some action on finding out the identity of the demon who had infiltrated Yixing's house and killed his family. 
> 
> * the asterisk denotes some sensitive statements. They are excerpts taken from religious scripts. If you are offended by them, please skip till the asterisk ends. My intention is not to offend anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for being so late. If any of you are still reading this, I bow down and salute you for your patience. I do not deserve your time T^T

Junmyeon thrust himself fully into what Yixing had asked of him. The very thought that Kris had got through to Yixing was disconcerting to him. He wondered what Kris wanted from the boy. If Kris was really speaking the truth about the demon at Yixing's house, then the boy was in a far more dangerous situation that he had originally thought.

In the end, Junmyeon's entire search was in vain, for he found no traces of Aether or any evidence that pointed to a presence of a demon. He was a little upset as his search proved to be futile, but then he also knew that a demon would be able to easily mask their Aether if they were powerful enough. He had even asked Minseok's help, but the older one was also not able to help him with this.

He felt dejected and a little sad, because he would not have any answer for Yixing. Junmyeon, for some reason, did not want to disappoint Yixing.

Sehun had taken to calling him a puppet at Yixing's hands, but Junmyeon did not feel that way. Yixing's doubts and needs were justifiable, and Junmyeon felt like helping him out.

He had already lost his family, and his body was slowly killing him from the inside, so he felt the need to ease any troubles for him. If he was able to be of even a little help for Yixing, then he would do it.

With this thought, he tried to find Yixing's position on the surface. He closed his eyes and focused his energy over to where Yixing's soul was. After communicating once with him, the connection had opened between them.

When he opened his eyes he was surprised to find him standing by a bus stop. Yixing stood leaning against the pole and his hood was pulled over his head. He had on a simple pair of black jeans and a grey hoodie. There was a bag slung over his shoulders and his back was to Junmyeon.

It was around three in the afternoon, but the air was a bit chilly. Noticing the thin material of the hoodie, Junmyeon clucked his tongue with worry. He walked up to the boy and gently tapped his shoulder.

Yixing turned around slowly and his droopy eyes focused on Junmyeon. A wide grin immediately split over his face as he recognized who it was that had tapped him. Junmyeon felt his own face break into a smile as he glanced at Yixing's dimples.

"Junmyeon-ah! I'm so glad to see you," he said and suddenly pulled Junmyeon into his arms. The demon stuttered, but he nonetheless wrapped his arms around Yixing and reveled in the embrace. "I'm glad to see you too, although I do not approve of your light clothing. It's so cold out. Do you not have a jacket to warm you?" Asked Junmyeon with a look of concern.

Yixing smiled sheepishly and shook his head. "Ah, no I was in a hurry to leave home so I forgot to take one, but it's fine. The bus will be here anytime," he said. Junmyeon looked about for a moment before he spoke again. "Where are you off to?" Yixing glanced at him nervously and tugged on his bag distractedly. "I'm off to the hospital," he said, and when Junmyeon frowned at him, Yixing continued. "For my treatment," he explained. Junmyeon nodded in understanding and he continued to stand next to Yixing.

They stood in silence until the bus arrived. When the two of them ascended the bus, Yixing paused at the door and stared at Junmyeon. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

Junmyeon just shrugged his shoulders and pointed towards the interior of the bus. "I'm going with you to the hospital. Now, get inside, the driver is waiting for us," he said and nudged Yixing. The latter gaped at him for a moment, before he composed himself and followed Junmyeon.

After they sat in the bus, Yixing tugged on Junmyeon's shirt. "Y-You don't have to come with me. I can manage on my own," he whispered. Junmyeon's response was to remove his jacket and drape it over Yixing's knees. "I can't let you go alone to the hospital," came the soft whisper from Junmyeon. His eyes challenged Yixing to come up with a retort, but the boy did nothing of the sort.

Yixing silently took the jacket between his fingers and kept his head ducked for a few moments. Junmyeon wondered if he had done something wrong, but then, when Yixing looked up at him, his eyes were moist. "Thank you, Myeon. I really appreciate what you're doing for me," he said softly, with an even softer smile. Junmyeon only smiled in return and pointed to the jacket.

"Put it on. It's quite cold outside," he said. Yixing nodded and wrapped it around himself. He then leaned against Junmyeon and yawned. "Won't you feel cold?" Junmyeon shook his head and looked outside at the moving scenery. "Demon's don't feel cold. We're created in a way to withstand any type of climate," he whispered.

Yixing nodded and he proceeded to take out his headphones. He plugged one of them into his ear and offered the other to Junmyeon. The latter tentatively inserted the headphone into his ear. A sad melody began, which was later joined by a softer voice. The words were in Chinese and Junmyeon understood that the song was about the loss of a loved one.

He glanced at Yixing from the corner of his eyes and found the boy slouching in his seat, his eyes closed. The angle was surely uncomfortable for Yixing, and he thought for a moment about how he could make it better for him. Then, without moving much, Junmyeon slowly adjusted himself in his seat until his shoulders rested near Yixing's head. He then gently moved the boy's head until it rested over his own shoulder. Yixing did not stir, but he did realign himself until he was fully draped over Junmyeon. One of his arms looped around Junmyeon's and he held on to him tightly.

Junmyeon felt his heart warm at the sight. He could hear Yixing's slow, hacked breathing, and he could hear the dull thuds of his heart echo in his ears. This, along with the sweet music playing in his ear, lulled Junmyeon into a relaxed trance-like state. He had not felt at ease like this since a long time.

In the end, the bus journey turned out to be too short for Junmyeon, even though they spent a good forty minutes traveling in it to the hospital.

The hospital was a big building, with several wings and smaller buildings attached to each other. They entered through the emergency section, with Yixing telling him that the oncology building was easily accessible through the path that they were taking.

Junmyeon's eyes roved over the various patients, some set up in beds, others just standing about, with ice packs to their wounds, or a plaster slung over. Some were unconscious, and others were awake, chatting away with loved ones.

When they reached the oncology building, Junmyeon was met with the heart-breaking sight of children sitting about the courtyard. Their white patterned hospital gowns flowed about in the gentle afternoon breeze as their nurses and family played with them. Some were in wheelchairs, smiling about, and others just sat staring at the garden in the courtyard.

As they entered the building, they made their way past the wards as Yixing led him to his doctor's cabin. Junmyeon could not help but look into the wards. There were people of all ages, with varying degree of illness. The last ward that they passed was the pediatric wing, and Junmyeon saw a sight that was so sad to him that tears stung his eyes.

A family stood in a circle around the stretcher of a child, the mother weeping breathlessly, and the father looking stoic with silent tears. The doctor and a nurse stood by, as they spoke in hushed whispers. Junmyeon's demonic hearing could only make out four heartbeats, where there should have been five. It was a very distressing moment to witness, and Junmyeon could not help but empathize with the pain that came with the act of losing a loved one.

The two of them silently made their way to the doctor who was supposed to treat Yixing. They sat down in front of his office and wordlessly stared at each other. Junmyeon shared a look of immense sadness with Yixing. The latter only gave him a sad smile before he looked away. He was reminded of how cruel God could be sometimes.

Junmyeon loved children. Even as a demon, he still loved and cared for little children.

As an angel, he had often questioned his Creator as to why children were subjected to horrors like murder, rape and sickness. He had mulled over these things and he had been desperate to find answers for such questions, but the only reply he had gotten was silence.

He did not know if God had even listened to him, or if he had listened, he wondered if God had any idea about the atrocities that were being committed on Earth. Scratch that, he wondered if God knew of the atrocities being committed in Heaven.

Everyone said God was merciful, but Junmyeon doubted if that was true.

His mind went back several centuries, when he had knelt by Heaven's doors and had literally prayed and screamed for God to save him, even as Kris had tore his wings out. His lids dropped down over his eyes and his mind swept over dull memories of his final moments in Heaven. 

*

_"For if God did not spare angels when they sinned, but sent them to Hell, putting them in chains of darkness to be held for judgment"-_

_" **But the lord is merciful, and he shall not cast me away,** " Suho replied, raising his voice. _

_-Kris managed to grab a handful of Suho's white feathers as he tugged harshly-_

_"The wicked go down to the realm of the dead, all the nations that forget God!"_

_-Suho screamed in pain as, feather by feather, his wings were pulled out -_

_"They will be punished with everlasting destruction and shut out from the presence of the Lord and from the glory of his might"_

_-Kris' fingers were slowly turning crimson, as blood was drawn from Suho, the harsh tugging causing his skin to tear as well -_

_"And throw them into the blazing furnace, where there will be weeping and gnashing of teeth"_

_-Suho clutched the soft golden soil of Heaven as he groaned out his words. " **Because You will not abandon me to the realm of the dead, you will not let your holy one see decay"**_

_\- Kris pushed him down harshly with his feet, pressing Suho's head into the soil. Suho's gaze unevenly drifted to Lay. The latter was being held down by Tao and Kai. He reached out a hand towards his beloved Lay._

_-Lay was weeping, his golden eyes swimming with tears as he watched Suho being stripped of his Grace. Suho closed his eyes in pain as Kris lifted him to his feet. One last plea, he thought._

_**My Lord, show me mercy, please. Save me. Save us. Deliver us from this unfair judgment. Can you hear me? Please, help.** _

_"The Lord has no mercy to spare for you," Kris said in his deep voice._

_\- Suho opened his eyes then, only to witness Tao strike his shimmering sapphire sword through Lay's chest. Suho's eyes widened with pain and he screamed. He screamed and thrashed as he was held in place. He felt his own heart shatter into a million cuts as he watched the Grace die out from Lay's eyes -_

_\- And then, he was thrown. He felt Heaven reject him and his soul. He felt the rush of air through his hair and skin. He was incapable of feeling anything other than grief. There was no way to measure the grief and pain he was feeling as he saw Lay's lifeless form fall along with him -_

_\- He tried stretching his arm, tried to make contact with Lay's pale skin, just to touch and feel once more, before he lost him -_

_\- The ground came up very swiftly and he felt his bones break as he landed on his back, but none of it mattered. They landed in a explosion of dust and residual Grace. He took heavy, broken breaths as he waited for the dust to settle-_

_-He saw Lay then, sprawled a few feet away from him, his body twisted in a disturbing way-_

_\- Junmyeon felt as if every single bone in his body was broken, but he still managed to push himself onto his stomach. He slowly pulled himself towards Lay. Every inch of movement caused immense pain to him. It felt like every single nerve ending of his was on fire-_

_-When he managed to reach his lover, he let out soft sobs. His weeping then gave way to loud screams. He screamed until his throat felt hoarse. He screamed until the only sound that left his mouth was a soft scratchy whine-_

_-He clutched onto Lay's golden hair and sobbed uncontrollably, muttering a thousand apologies. He had just lost his soul mate, his lover, his best friend. Lay had paid for Suho's foolishness. No punishment would be enough. Not even an eternity in Hell would suffice -_

_\- Just as he was wallowing in his grief, he felt it. The weakening of his heart, the slow dissipation of his own soul. He felt darkness growing around him, and, was that a man approaching him? Or a demon? He could not care. He knew he was damned. It was only a matter of time until some demon approached him and consumed his soul-_

_-He spared one last glance at Lay's golden locks, his freckled skin and his entire being. By doing so, he etched an image of his lover's smiling facade deep into his mind. A shadow fell over Suho, and he closed his eyes. He slumped over Lay's unmoving figure and gave himself up to whoever it was. His body then remembered nothing-_

_-When he awoke next, Suho had died. And Junmyeon had been born -_

**

"- Myeon? Junmyeon, are you alright?" Junmyeon suddenly turned his gaze towards Yixing, who was casting him a concerned look.

Junmyeon hastily wiped away a few tears that had managed to accumulate at the edges of his eyes. He managed to smile at Yixing and nodded reassuringly. "I-I got lost in my mind, sorry," he said in a shaky voice. Yixing was about to tell him something when the door to the doctor's cabin opened, and a middle-aged man stepped out, wearing a long white coat and scrubs underneath. He nodded at Yixing and beckoned them inside.

The doctor's room was neat, with pale white walls and a window on one side. There were pictures hung about along with a few certificates. A plaque resting on his table proudly sprouted his name - Dr. Kim Heechul.

Yixing sat on the chair before him and gestured for Junmyeon to do the same. "This is one of my friends, Junmyeon. Myeon, this is Dr. Heechul. He was a close friend of my Dad's," he said as a form of introduction. The doctor only nodded and gave him a polite smile, but said nothing else. He then directed his gaze towards Yixing, and it softened measurably.

"First of, let me offer my condolences to you," he started. Yixing only smiled, but said nothing. The doctor immediately went on to other matters, and Junmyeon was impressed with the doctor's professionalism.

Junmyeon remained silent as he watched the doctor and Yixing converse. He tried to partake as much as he could, and Yixing was glad for it, if his soft smiles were not evident enough. Apparently, his doctor over here and his doctor over at America both had felt that he needed chemotherapy before they could attempt any type of surgery. "It's always good to reduce the cancerous cells before we decide to surgically remove it. It's a good thing that your cancer was diagnosed as early as possible, even if it is progressing to advanced stages. We will also subject you to radiation therapy. This, along with the anticancer drugs, will bring forward excellent results," said the doctor with a small smile.

Yixing gulped and wrung his fingers nervously. His brows were furrowed a little as he spoke next. "What about side-effects? I'll be having a lot of those now, wouldn't I?" At this the doctor sighed. He placed both of his hands over the table and leaned forward. Junmyeon also straightened as he waited to hear the doctor's opinion. "There will be a lot of side effects, Yixing. Hair loss, fatigue, nausea, are some of the ones right off the top -"

"It's going to affect my dancing, isn't it?" Yixing asked, cutting off the doctor.

Looking at the agitation spread over Yixing's face, Junmyeon slowly reached for Yixing's fingers and gripped them until they stopped shaking.

Until then, he had no idea what Yixing did for a living. "It's only until the chemotherapy is given. Once that's over, you'll regain all your energy back, right Doctor?" Junmyeon suggested, turning to the doctor with wide eyes. The doctor smiled in relief and nodded. "It's true. I'm only treating you for a month or so. Maybe two, at the most. After that, we'll run some tests and figure out if you need surgery."

Junmyeon saw Yixing's face fall at the doctor's words and he squeezed the boy's hands in comfort. Yixing turned to Junmyeon with a hopeless expression, but Junmyeon only nodded at him, tight-lipped.

Yixing was then advanced to a plethora of CT scans and tests, half of which Junmyeon did not understand. He just stood by Yixing, as the latter went through whatever scans the doctor wanted him to.

By the end of the day, Yixing was sent home with a bunch of medicines, and a radiation therapy scheduled every week for the next one month. Junmyeon had offered to drop him off at his friend's house, and Yixing had been hesitant in letting him go. "Thank you, for coming with me, and going through all this shit with me," he said, his smile turning bitter towards the end.

Junmyeon only sighed and brought Yixing closer to him for a much needed hug. They embraced under the soft light of the streetlight in front of the house, and neither wanted to let go. The feeling of Yixing's head resting gently over his shoulder; his breaths coming short right by his ear; his hands around Junmyeon's waist and his chest pressing against his; they were igniting a slow fire in Junmyeon's being.

Junmyeon felt himself nuzzling against Yixing's chest and he sighed when he realised that they had to let go.

"It was my choice, you know. It's not like you forced me," murmured Junmyeon against the other's shoulder. They parted after a few moments and Yixing once more laid a soft kiss over Junmyeon's cheek. Then, as if he felt some wave of boldness erupt over his being, he pressed a soft kiss against Junmyeon's dry lips. It was just a gentle touch of lips, but it still made butterflies flutter in both of their stomachs. As he parted from Junmyeon, he let his fingers brush gently against the demon's trembling fingers. This time Yixing was able to enjoy the way Junmyeon's skin took on a rosy hue. 

"Just get inside and rest, brat!" Exclaimed a very embarrassed Junmyeon, which only added to Yixing's amusement. The latter nodded and daringly placed another kiss over Junmyeon's cheek, before he sprinted off into the apartment with giggles. Junmyeon cursed loudly, but it did nothing to prevent the smile that blossomed over his face.

The next few days found Junmyeon spending most of his time with Yixing. Given the fact that the boy was not allowed to do strenuous activity, he spent most of his time resting at home.

Junmyeon would stop by and spend a few hours with him at most. But that in itself made Yixing happy. Junmyeon also got to hear how lovely Yixing's voice was. The boy spent most of his time with his guitar and his notebook which were full of lyrics. He had said to Junmyeon that he did not learn music the conventional way, that is, through music classes or by learning about music notes.

Instead, he focused only on the sound each note had, and memorized it by its sound. If Junmyeon had not been impressed before, he now was, after hearing about how good Yixing was with his memory.

Sadly, after the first week, Yixing's throat wore out due to the radiation therapy and he could not sing. In the end, Junmyeon ended up singing for him as Yixing played the guitar.

Junmyeon had always loved to sing. Even in Heaven, he had been known for his soft lilting ballads. Junmyeon had felt a warm sensation as he had sang for Yixing, as he mentally reminisced all the times that he had sung to Lay. The latter had always requested him to sing every night, hour after hour until his throat had become sore.

Junmyeon had felt his heart soar when he had seen the look of awe spread over Yixing's face as he had sang. It had been the same look that Lay used to have on his face. Those wide intriguing eyes, that dimple creasing his cheeks and a smile so bright that it rivaled the sun. All these features he had seen replicated on Yixing's face. He had waited for the sadness and grief to tear him apart, but the only thing he had felt was immense fondness for Yixing. Junmyeon had smiled too, for he had managed to think about Lay without becoming upset. And it had been possible because of Yixing.

Two and a half weeks into his treatment found Yixing fatigued and sleepless. His nausea kept him up all night. The only thing that kept his nausea at bay temporarily was Junmyeon's demonic Aether. He would manage to sleep for a few hours before he would wake again, retching out his stomach contents. There were also reddish spots on his skin that slowly developed due to the harsh radiation he received.

The thing that Yixing missed the most was dancing and singing. His entire life revolved around that, and not being able to do it took a toll on his mental health. Junmyeon tried to be with him at all times, but he had his own endeavors to finish. On those days, Yixing's students would visit him in his house and spend time with him. His colleagues of his dance studio also dropped by, which eased the pain that was caused by Junmyeon's absence.

He had sat down Yixing and told him that he would dig more into identifying the demon, who Kris claimed, had killed his family. Yixing had been thankful, but he had hated to part from Junmyeon. The demon had promised him that he would get to the bottom of the issue as soon as possible. And he knew who would be the best demon to go for seeking help.

Presently, Junmyeon stood before the door of his friend Kyungsoo, waiting for him to open it. He was quite surprised when the door opened to reveal the half naked state of his friend. His torso was decorated with hickeys of various sizes and his hair was all mussed up. His shorts hung over his hips and Junmyeon belatedly realised that they were two sizes bigger on the shorter demon. Junmyeon gave him an unimpressed look.

"Well, I didn't expect to find you all....marked up," he said with a blank face. "Am I allowed inside?" He asked, raising his brows. Kyungsoo only shielded his eyes from the harsh sunlight as he stepped inside, closing the door in Junmyeon's face as he went in. "Or not, I guess. I'll just stand here then," yelled Junmyeon at the closed door.

Really, the kid needed to show him more respect. He _was_ older than him.

After ten minutes, the door opened to reveal a neatly dressed Kyungsoo, with his hair combed and his face all washed up. "Let's go, hyung," he muttered in his usual low voice.

A few days ago, Junmyeon had requested Kyungsoo's help in tracking the demon who had appeared on the night that Yixing's family was murdered. Kyungsoo had given him the freedom to call him whenever he needed, and so he had also barged directly at his door.

"We need to go down to Hell to retrieve my hounds," he said in his monotonous voice, casting a look at Junmyeon. There was a smile on Junmyeon's face when he asked his question. "Will Byeol be joining us?"

Byeol was Junmyeon's beloved hound. She was just short of two centuries and he had taken responsibility for her. She was still a young hound, but she was quite ferocious and could easily decapitate her victims. What she lacked in size she made up in ferocity. 

Kyungsoo shook his head and turned to the elder. "No. Byeol is not trained enough in tracking demons like Toben is. Not even my hound Rosa is as skilled in that aspect," he said, throwing a knowing look at Junmyeon. The latter only nodded and closed his eyes, focusing on Kyungsoo's Aether as he entered Hell.

A few seconds later he found himself standing under the dull Lux light of Hell. The entire realm was cast in a crimson hue and ahead of him, Kyungsoo's skin too had turned red. The only patch of Kyungsoo's skin exposed was the back of his neck. Kyungsoo often dressed impeccably, much like his brothers, but he refused to wear suits. He often wore coats and blazers, and sometimes he would just not wear them. He always wore full sleeved shirts and sweaters. All of his clothes were in monochrome and the color palette suited him.

House of Hounds belonged to Kyungsoo and Chanyeol. The place had originally been a broken down cavern, but Kyungsoo had rebuilt the entire thing. The building had an inner entrance to the caverns that housed their hounds. The upper levels were living quarters for Kyungsoo and Chanyeol. The two demons were known for keeping the most powerful hounds of Hell, not to mention that they trained them personally, and could even communicate with them. A feat that only few demons possessed.

The big gates opened with a jarring noise and Junmyeon got himself ready for the onslaught that would occur.

Two loud barks followed by a grumbling roar was the only thing he heard before he was tackled by an eight-eyed hound who weighed nearly as much as he did. Junmyeon chuckled and vigorously rubbed his palms against the soft fur of the hound. Although, he did not appreciate the pawing at his suit.

"Damn it, Byeol. This is my favorite suit!"

Once the hound was done licking his entire face, she then proceeded to bestow the same action over Kyungsoo. The hound was much more careful and well behaved around the shorter demon. Not like Kyungsoo minded. Then, a bigger hound approached them, albeit walking at a slower pace compared to Byeol. This hound had four eyes and they were a dark shade of red. He walked directly over to Kyungsoo, and Junmyeon watched in amusement as Chanyeol's hound immediately raised himself on his hind legs to greet Kyungsoo.

A smile etched over Kyungsoo's face as he gently held onto the paws of the hound. His black eyes gazed lovingly into the eyes of the most powerful Hound in hell, Toben, short for Beethoven.

"Are you happy to see me, Toben? Hmm? _I_ am happy to see you. I missed you, boy," he said, as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against the hound's head. Toben only whined and licked across his face.

"I know you wanted to see Yeollie too, but he won't be here this time. I'll make sure to drag his lazy ass the next time, okay?" He said, communicating with his hound. Toben barked happily and licked Kyungsoo's hand instead. He jumped off of Kyungsoo and then turned his head towards the interior of the house.

Junmyeon smiled at their affectionate communication, but his mirth disappeared when he noticed the crease form on Kyungsoo's head. "What's wrong, Kyungsoo?" He asked, idly petting Byeol who was nudging his leg.

"I don't sense Taeil, nor do I sense Rosa anywhere," he said with a frown. Rosa was Kyungsoo's oldest hound, and she had been there when Toben had been just a pup. Rosa had been created from Kyungsoo's own Aether, and she held a special place in his life, and his heart. She was his companion on all of his endeavors. It also helped that she had birthed several hounds, including Junmyeon and Sehun's hounds, Byeol and Vivi. Taeil was in charge of looking after her whenever Kyungsoo carried out errands.

Junmyeon shrugged his shoulders and tucked his hands inside his pant pockets. "Maybe they went for a stroll?"

Kyungsoo shook his head, but he did not say anything. He continued to stare at the house for a few moments before he once more looked down at Toben, albeit distractedly.

"Toben, would you like to accompany me on a demon hunt?" He asked, and the hound bobbed his head. Toben and Chanyeol were known for hunting the fiercest and the largest of hell spawns. In fact, most of Chanyeol's missions included him going on long visits to the forests to eradicate some or the other creature that had loomed too close to their territories.

Kyungsoo smiled at the hound and then nodded to himself. He then reached into his coat pocket and retrieved a small book that Junmyeon knew had spells.

"Will we be needing to perform some ritual?" He asked of the shorter demon.

"Yes, Toben over here needs to have runes to protect himself. If this demon of yours does not want to be found, he or she may have cast some shielding spell to ward away anyone or anything trying to locate them," he said. He then cast his gaze at his hound and ran his fingers through it's fur.

"There is also the fact that Toben is Chanyeol's hound. I don't want to imagine what would happen to Yeol if anything happens to his precious baby," he said in a softer voice.

"And I don't want to imagine what would happen to _you_ if Chanyeol were to become upset," said Junmyeon with raised brows. Kyungsoo hummed and began walking in the opposite direction, Toben right by his side. Junmyeon nudged Byeol to make her way back inside, and he smiled at her as she jogged back to the house.

"Say, are you two finally dating?" asked Junmyeon out of the blue as he began walking in the same direction as the other two demons. Kyungsoo let the elder demon match his pace before he replied. And while his voice was devoid of any emotion, his face displayed disbelief at what Junmyeon had asked. The latter raised his brows at Kyungsoo's exaggerated facial expression.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Hyung, Chanyeol and I have been together for centuries," he said.

Junmyeon faltered in his steps as he heard that and he looked at Kyungsoo with his mouth agape. "C-centuries?! And why wasn't I made aware of this!" He yelled.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and he clenched his jaw. "Well, Yeol and I managed to keep it a secret for nearly two centuries, until recently I guess. If it's any consolation, other than you, only Minseok-hyungnim, Jongdae-hyung and Baekhyun-hyung knows," he said in a calm voice. This made Junmyeon even more agitated. "That's like nearly all the demons I know!"

"Um, Sehun doesn't know?" He tried in an attempt to placate Junmyeon, but the latter was having none of it. "Well, given the fact that he's now fucking Baekhyun, the latter may as well have told him the truth!"

Kyungsoo released a sigh of irritation and began walking faster. "Why must you complicate it so much? It's not like it's a big deal. I mean, when Hyung-nim found out about me, even he was not bothered. Although, he was traumatized for a few years, which I think, is payback for the horrors that he and Jondgae-hyung put me through."

This made Junmyeon stop in his whining. "Wait, so Minseok-hyung stumbled upon you two in a compromising situation?"

Kyungsoo groaned and muttered curses under his breath. "Yes, hyung-nim saw Chanyeol and I in bed, naked. Yeol and I had just reunited after a year of work, and well, you know how infectious his enthusiasm is. I also got involved, and soon he and I ended up having sex. What we did not expect, was Hyung-nim to just barge into our house like he owned it. It was partly his fault. There's a reason why people have locks on their doors," he grumbled.

Junmyeon had a smile over his face as he listened to this, his previous anger gone. He nudged Kyungsoo to continue. "So, Yeol and I had just...finished, but he was still pressed over me. That's when hyung-nim entered our room and the wide smile that he had on his face quickly turned to a grimace. I swear he looked close to breaking something or someone," he said, his cheeks coloring in embarrassment.

By then Junmyeon was reduced to short chuckles as he ran over the entire scenario in his head. It must have given Minseok quite a shock to find his youngest brother in bed with his other brother's (Baekhyun's) friend (Chanyeol).

"Well, did he do something to you or Chan?"

Kyungsoo shook his head. "He only slammed the door behind him and left. Later, Yeol and I had a talk with him where I had to convince him that we were in a relationship. Hyung-nim was not pleased that he was kept in the dark about it, but I stood my ground and told him that Chanyeol and I enjoyed our privacy. Our home in the Upper realm gives us quite the satisfaction, and I would never have chosen any other way of life but that."

Junmyeon gave the younger demon a genuine smile. He was happy for Kyungsoo and his relationship with Chanyeol, though he guessed he would have been even more happier if he had been made privy to that information. He liked seeing his friends happy, and he reveled in their joy. He had to admit that the news was not very surprising to him, as he had always been under the impression that Kyungsoo and Chanyeol had feelings for each other.

The three of them made their way to the Upper realm and Junmyeon was loathe to leave Hell. He wanted to go home, fall in bed and sleep all his worries away. Yixing's troubles kept him agitated half of the day, and the nights were not easy on him either, with Minseok making him work overtime. And this was along with the nightmares he had about Lay.

He silently followed Kyungsoo through the abandoned lanes in the harsh sunlight of the day. Toben, thankfully, was not visible to human eyes and so he did not end up scaring anyone.

Junmyeon slowly became aware of his surroundings and he realised who exactly Kyungsoo was going to. The house they were currently making their way to belonged to one of the most powerful warlocks to ever walk the earth. While he retained his youthful appearance, he was a few thousand years older than Minseok even. He was extremely talented, and he was also one of the sweetest warlock that Junmyeon had ever met.

They walked down a beautiful lane with trees and gardens on either side of it, and at the end of the lane stood a lone house that was big enough to accommodate at least ten people. The walls were painted in soft colors and the French windows had flowery printed curtains covering them. The porch had various dream catchers and wind chimes of various sizes tinkling about. No matter how many times he would visit the warlock, Junmyeon would always end up being impressed with how aesthetically pleasing the entire house was.

As if sensing their presence, the big wooden door opened and a tall boy with pink and yellow hair stepped out with a boxy grin on his face. "Come, come, I was expecting the lot of you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Comments and reviews are much appreciated. I've found myself addicted to a chinese drama and I will shamelessly admit that fangirling over the couple in that show has robbed me of my free time, which I take in between my studies. So, if any of you want to join in the fangirling, the show I'm watching is called 'The Untamed'. It's a chinese drama based on a chinese BL novel. The main otp is like, the cutest ever. Sorry for this rant...I'll sign off now! Come find me on tumblr and we'll have some good talks!  
> P.S I finished the novel and I started the donghua too!


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warlock helps in shielding Toben. Junmyeon and Kyungsoo go demon hunting with Chanyeol's beloved hound. Secrets are revealed, which complicates everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This weary soul is back to write some more. Please enjoy!

As if sensing their presence, the big wooden door opened and a tall boy with pink and yellow hair stepped out with a boxy grin on his face. "Come, come, I was expecting the lot of you!" He exclaimed in happiness as he first enveloped Kyungsoo in a hug. Taehyung had to bend down in order to properly embrace the shorter demon, and the latter allowed it.

There were only a handful of people who Kyungsoo allowed inside his personal space, and the overzealous warlock was one among them. Nobody could resist his bright smile or his kind demeanor. Taehyung's next hug was for Junmyeon, and the elder one warmly returned it.

"Ah, I've missed you, Taehyung-ah. How have you been?" asked Junmyeon, gently rocking them side to side. Instead of answering his question, the younger boy released him with a jerk and gripped his shoulders with a wide grin.

"You won't believe it, but I bought a new pair of loafers. It's Gucci. See?" He said excitedly as he thrust his right leg out. Junmyeon glanced down and looked appreciatively at the raffia loafers he had worn. They were a beautiful tan shade and it suited Taehyung's pale skin. Junmyeon then noticed the warlock's outfit. He had on an all white outfit. White shirt, white pants, and a white coat which had shiny strips flowing from the shoulder all the way down his torso. The flowing threads of cloth glistened in the sun as Taehyung gazed at him with a soft smile.

"Come on inside. I'm sure nobody wants to stand out here in the sun," he said loudly, startling Junmyeon who was busy gazing at the warlock's choice of clothing. They made their way inside and Junmyeon once more found himself in awe.

The inside of the house was adorned with more wind chimes and figurines. There was a big staircase that led to the upper floors, which Junmyeon had never ventured. Taehyung led them through a dimly lit hallway, the walls filled with portraits of beautiful men and women. At the end of the hallway was a black door that opened to a bright room. This room, Junmyeon knew, was where the warlock did his spells.

There was a large circular table in the center of the room and the walls were filled with stacks of ingredients and books. The table was filled with trinkets, bowls and other paraphernalia associated with a spell caster. The place was really clean and there was not a single stain on the black marble floor. The windows were small and there were short rays of sunlight that were making its way into the room. There were also pots of flowers hanging near the windows.

The entire aura in the room was so calming, and it soothed Junmyeon's mind.

Kyungsoo quickly went to the crux of their visit by taking out his spell book and slamming it on the table. Taehyung, who was chirpily arranging some flowers by the window, jumped as he heard the loud thump. He gave Kyungsoo an incredulous look before he moved to another vase of flowers that stood tall by the door.

"Taehyung-ssi, I need you to cast a shielding spell on Toben," spoke Kyungsoo in an authoritative voice. This, however, had no effect on the warlock. The latter merely hummed and resumed his flower arrangement. He moved around a few pots until they were arranged to his liking, before he gently plucked a dead flower from it's stem. He cradled it within his palms as he suddenly turned towards them.

"Why does the pup need a shielding spell? You do know it makes them uncomfortable, right?" He asked with raised brows as he walked towards them, still cradling the dead flower in his hands. Toben took a few steps backwards from Taehyung as the warlock approached.

Junmyeon sensed Kyungsoo's discomfort with being questioned so boldly, so he took it upon himself to answer instead. "We need him to track a demon. And if we're having him sniff out a particular Aether, we need him shielded. What if the demon we're tracking have used warding spells?"

Taehyung nodded to himself as he listened. He closed his eyes for a moment. "Ah, I see. You're out investigating. I think I'll be able to help out little Beethoven over here," he said, pointing to the hound in question and smiling widely at him. Kyungsoo bristled in his place as he drew out the next question in a low voice as all of his friendly demeanor left him.

"How do you know his real name?"

Taehyung's smile turned dangerous at that. His eyes shone a bright green color as he waved towards Toben. "You are not the  _ only  _ one who can communicate with him. I too, have powers, little one," he said, wagging his brows. Kyungsoo ducked his head as he was admonished by the older warlock.

"Now, if you'd leave me with the pup, I will proceed with my spell and you can resume your demon hunt at the earliest," he said with his customary smile, his eyes returning to their dark brown shade. Kyungsoo released a breath at that. He nodded slowly, a bit hesitant to leave Toben with the warlock. His anxiety did not go unnoticed by the warlock, though.

"Don't worry, Kyungsoo. I won't eat your hound. I find their meat to be horrid tasting, if you don't mind me saying that," he said with a teasing smile. Junmyeon stiffened at the words the moment they left his mouth. Kyungsoo's stomach lurched at the thought and he was about to give an earful to the warlock when the latter suddenly laughed. "I was only kidding. God, neither of you can take a joke without turning into black-eyed geysers," he said, shaking his head.

Taehyung glanced at the nervous demeanor of Kyungsoo and observed him for a moment. He then gently placed the dead rose that was in his palm atop the table.

“You be careful when you're casting spells on him,” Kyungsoo gently reminded him. Taehyung nodded and opened a book that was lying on the table. He was opening the pages of the old tome in a slow manner, reading the paragraphs and muttering to himself.

Kyungsoo sighed and crossed his arms across his chest. “If you could go a little faster that would be great,” he said with a tight smile on his face. Junmyeon regarded him with an amused expression as his words did nothing to increase the warlock's pace.

For a few moments, the only sound that could be heard in the room was of the old pages being sifted through, and the heavy breathing of Kyungsoo and Toben.

After few more moments, Kyungsoo dropped his arms and moved to the table. He brought down his fist hard on the table, rattling a few pens that were on it. Taehyung looked up at him with raised brows, annoyed at being interrupted.

“I gave you the spell incantation. What are you looking for in that old book?” He asked with a strained voice.

Taehyung straightened up and quirked his lips to the side in a scowl, his face slowly morphing into something scary. “Leave the room, Kyungsoo.”

This made Kyungsoo let out a surprised sound, but before he could even argue Taehyung raised his palm and shook his head. “You're getting me agitated by your incessant chatter, and that will only hamper the proceedings of the spell.”

Junmyeon saw Kyungsoo's jaw drop at the words he was hearing. But Taehyung did not stop there. He placed both of his palms on the table and leaned forward.

“Your spell is a weaker one that could backfire on Toben. The spell is not strong enough to protect a hell spawn nor is it strong enough to protect any demon. Since you have nothing useful to contribute more to this, I strongly advise you to leave the room and let me continue in peace,” he said in a low voice. Kyungsoo gulped, but his gaze was unwavering.

Junmyeon could see the veins pop out of Kyungsoo's forehead, but he could not help but use the palm of his hand to cover up the grin he was sporting. Seeing Kyungsoo being scolded like a small child was indeed hilarious. The only other person who Kyungsoo usually got reprimanded by, was Minseok.

The shorter demon curtly nodded and turned to leave, but not before giving a look towards Junmyeon.

_ Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid,  _ his gaze seemed to tell him, and Junmyeon nodded back.

After he had left there was a moment of silence before Taehyung roughly shut the binds of the old tome. He pushed it aside and hopped on the table, dangling his legs. Junmyeon stared at him for a moment before Taehyung smiled at him.

“He needs to be disciplined at times. Can't have him speaking off like that to an old warlock who's powerful enough to destroy half a realm,” he said with a cheeky smile.

Junmyeon scoffed when he realised what Taehyung had done. He knew the warlock loved to trick and tease people, but this was a whole new level.

“He's going to be upset with you for a long time, you know,” Junmyeon said with a knowing look. Taehyung shrugged his shoulders and waved his worries away.

“I've got better things to worry about than some child demon getting angry about being reprimanded. Rightfully so, if I should remind you,” he said, raising his index finger towards Junmyeon.

Junmyeon shook his head and looked down at Toben. The hound then proceeded to pounce over to Taheyung, resting his forelimbs on Taehyung's thighs. The warlock roughly rubbed underneath Toben's chin, earning him a few licks.

“So there's no extravagant spell needed to be put on him?” Junmyeon asked, with a tilt of his head. Taehyung merely shook his head before he produced some treats for Toben from God knows where. The hound gobbled it all out of his hand eagerly before he gently pawed at Taehyung for more.

Taehyung chuckled at Toben's antics and rested his palm gently over his head. The hound looked up at him and gave him a questioning look. “Don't worry, your Master is fine,” he said. Then he cupped the hound's face on both sides and spoke to it in a babying manner. “He was just reprimanded for being a little shit.”

Junmyeon laughed out loud at this. It was really funny to hear Kyungsoo being called that. Usually, that term was solely reserved for his elder brother, Baekhyun, who often got on Minseok's nerves.

“You're really something, Tae” he admitted, smiling warmly at the warlock. The latter returned the smile before he turned to the hound once more. He placed his palm against the hound's back and closed his eyes. A dull green haze emanated from within his palms before it disappeared into the black fur of the hound.

Then, he looked up at Junmyeon and nodded. “It's done. The spell has been casted, and it will last for twelve hours. So try to hunt down the demon as quick as possible,” murmured Taehyung.

Junmyeon nodded at him. He knew it would not take a lot of time, as Toben was known to have sharp senses. “That won't be a problem. Toben's really good at hunting. He often accompanies Chanyeol on his demon hunts,” he said, waving a hand towards Toben who was now gently gnawing on Taehyung's shoes.

The warlock only smiled down and shook his leg to detach the hound from his new shoes. “So, what's new in your life, Junmyeon?” He asked all of a sudden.

Junmyeon was taken aback with the question, but he just shrugged his shoulders. “It's the usual. Nothing's changed,” he uttered. This did nothing to deter Taehyung. He hopped down from the table and walked towards Junmyeon with the dead rose in his hand.

“The last time you were here, your soul was all shriveled up, like this flower,” he said, raising his palm to show Junmyeon the dead flower he had plucked earlier.

Junmyeon raised his brows slightly at that. “My soul shriveled up a millennia ago, Tae. It has remained that way ever since I lost Lay,” he said softly. The warlock knew everything about Lay and what he had meant to Junmyeon. On those rare days when Hell had become too much for him, he had often spent his time with the friendly warlock. And it had been during one of those visits that Junmyeon had told him about Lay.

“Yes, I know. That's why I'm asking what changed, because right now, I'm not seeing a shriveled up soul. Something beautiful has bloomed in its place, and I really wonder about the person who's achieved that for you,” he said in a thoughtful voice.

Junmyeon's mind immediately went to Yixing. The only person that would be capable of making something bloom in the demon's soul, was him. He had admitted to himself a long time back that Yixing brought some semblance of happiness and sanity to him.

Before him, Taehyung noticed with a keen observation, the various emotions that crossed Junmyeon's face. He smiled at Junmyeon and brought his attention back to the conversation at hand. He held up his palm closer to Junmyeon's face and looked at the flower.

“Whoever he is, I'm glad his love has managed to turn your soul from a sunken bud,” he paused as he moved his fingers over the dead flower, his magic swirling around dead petals that slowly turned to a beautiful shade of light orange, as he continued, “to a fully bloomed rose. That's what I'm seeing right now. The magic of love has managed to stitch up the pieces of your broken heart. And while the wound may leave a scar, it will most definitely heal. And, I believe it has already healed, don't you think?” He suggested, lifting his brows gently.

Junmyeon frowned as he silently took the rose from Taehyung's palm and looked down at it. The dead petals were no longer there, and in it's place were soft velvety petals that glowed in the light of the room.

“I don't know if it's a good thing, Taehyung. To have these feelings for him, it feels wrong, but it also feels so right at the same time,” he confessed. He twirled the stem of the rose between his fingers absently as he suddenly realised about how much he cared for Yixing.

A firm hand landed over his shoulder and Junmyeon looked up to find Taehyung's comforting gaze on him. “You won't know until it happens. Have more courage, and try talking to him. He may be feeling the same way,” he said with a reassuring smile.

Junmyeon smiled at him and gave him a nod. “He's worth giving a try, I guess,” he admitted and Taheyung's smile turned to his signature boxy grin. He gently brought Junmyeon within his arms for an embrace.

“You deserve to have someone too, Junmyeon. Just remember, it's not a betrayal. You're moving on. And, it's fine to feel scared, but don't let it overpower you. You are worthy of being loved again, my beautiful fallen angel.”

Junmyeon looked up at Taehyung and offered him his brightest smile. He truly hoped that the warlock was right.

He then remembered that they had an errand to run, and so he whistled to Toben to follow him. The two bid farewell to a smiling Taehyung and made their way out to meet back with Kyungsoo.

Outside, Kyungsoo was pacing the courtyard with a deep frown on his face. He raised his head when he saw Junmyeon stroll out casually with Toben right at his heels. The shorter demon looked at his hound with a worried expression, which elicited a laugh from Junmyeon.

"You can relax now, Soo. The spell has been casted and Toben's ready to sniff out our demon," he said with a smile. Kyungsoo gave him a skeptical look as he rubbed Toben's head.

"Are you sure that crazy warlock didn't hurt my boy?" He asked with raised brows. Junmyeon shook his head and convinced the younger that his hound was perfectly fine. At his insistence, the two of them made their way to the Zhang residence.

Junmyeon felt a weird sensation in his stomach as they teleported to Yixing's former home. As always, the Zhang residence always gave him bad vibes. He glanced at Kyungsoo to gauge his reaction, when the younger demon took the words out of his mouth.

"Something feels very wrong here, Junmyeon-hyung. Like, something very bad happened here. And I'm not just talking about the people who were killed," he said, turning his gaze towards Junmyeon. The latter also nodded as they made their way to the center of the living room.

Everything looked the same, if not more cleaner, and Junmyeon was cast back to a few weeks ago when he had identified the presence of angels in the room. He saw Kyungsoo graze his palms over the soft material of the couch, only to look down at his fingers with a soft hum of appreciation. "Someone's been keeping this place clean. Though it feels weird, it certainly looks like a well kept place," he commented offhandedly.

Junmyeon smiled to himself as he replied. "I bet it's Yixing who does it. I can't imagine anyone else coming over here," he said in a soft voice. Kyungsoo turned to him and gave him a smug look. "You sound very sure of that. Been hanging out with him a lot, huh?" He asked. Junmyeon decided not to fall for that and replied sincerely.

"I have been spending more time with him. I love his company and he appreciates mine," he said, turning his gaze downwards in a sudden display of shyness. He heard Kyungsoo release a soft chuckle at that. "I've never seen you like this. I can't believe I'm saying this, but this whole thing with you and this Yixing is really cute. I'm glad you've found someone."

Junmyeon smirked at him as he heard his words. He walked up to the shorter demon and ruffled his hair. "I always knew you were a big softie on the inside, even if you have a murderous facade. I bet you secretly love every sappy and romantic sentence that comes out of Chanyeol's mouth. I'm sure of it, even if you chew his ear out for that!"

This made Kyungsoo's ears turn red as he smacked away Junmyeon's hand. "What nonsense," he murmured, but the blush overtaking his face confirmed Junmyeon's words.

Their light conversation dissipated as Toben suddenly growled at nothing in particular. His face was tilted upwards, his nose pointing to the ceiling, as he let out a bark. Both Junmyeon and Kyungsoo became focused as Toben lurched forward and ran towards the stairs. The two demons made their way behind him, up the stairs and down the hall past three doors, all of which were closed, except the one on the last.

Junmyeon rushed after Toben as the hound went inside, and he staggered to a halt as he realised whose bedroom they had entered.

It was Yixing's. There were pictures hung all around the wall, and there were some stacked on the table. All the pictures were of Yixing and his family. It depicted all the aspects of his life; his pre-school, his graduation, all of it. A rack with stacks of books were aligned on one corner with the bed at the center. The window was open and a cool breeze made it's way inside, turning the entire room cold.

Toben stood staring at the window and he whined when Kyungsoo entered the room. The shorter demon immediately got down on his haunches beside the hound. He gently gripped onto Toben's leash and tugged on it. "What's it, boy? What do you feel? Whom are you sensing?" he asked in a calm voice.

Junmyeon looked on in confusion as Toben buried his muzzle into Kyungsoo's shoulder, letting out more whines. The shorter demon's face was etched in a scowl as he conversed with his hound. "I don't believe..no, there's no way that's possible. He'd have said something...."

Junmyeon called out to Kyungsoo and raised his brows in question. Kyungsoo's expression was troubled when he looked up at the elder one. "I-It's Chanyeol. He says Chanyeol entered through this window along with another demon who he is not able to identify."

CHanyeol's name was the last one they were expecting. Junmyeon's eyes widened with surprise at that. "Is Toben sure of it?" He asked.

Kyungsoo nodded wordlessly. It was too much for him to take at once, and Junmyeon could clearly see how disturbed he was. "That's why Toben's unsettled. He did not expect to sniff out Chanyeol. He understands the atrocities that happened here, and even he cannot comprehend Chanyeol doing something like that," he said in a low voice.

Junmyeon immediately went to the shorter demon and laid a hand over his shoulder. "I'm sure Chanyeol had a good reason for being here. Maybe we should just ask him about all this?" he suggested. Kyungsoo turned his owlish eyes at Junmyeon and shook his head. "I'll ask him that, and I'll do it alone. I want to be alone when I ask him. We had promised each other to be open about everything. It must have been too damn important if he broke his promise just like that," he said in a hollow voice.

Junmyeon's face fell at his words. He had not imagined that his investigations would lead to this. He sighed and closed his eyes, regretting his decision to involve Kyungsoo in the first place. He opened his eyes when he heard shuffling sounds.

He saw Kyungsoo rise to his feet with a determined look. Junmyeon gripped his shoulders to get his attention. "Go easy on him, okay? Something tells me he may have been forced to keep quiet," he said in a soft voice. Kyungsoo only gave him a nod. His gaze drifted to the open window once more, before he turned back to Junmyeon. He rested his hand over Toben's head and gently ran his fingers through his fur. "Take Toben home for me, hyung. I need to talk to Yeol," he said in a solemn voice.

Junmyeon nodded and called out for Toben. The hound seemed reluctant to leave it's master, but an encouraging nod from Kyungsoo had the hound running to Junmyeon. The next moment Kyungsoo was gone in a puff of black smoke. Junmyeon looked down at Toben who was looking back at him. "Well, let's get going then," he said, turning around. He gave the room one last look, thinking about all the memories that were made, and the ones that were lost.

He sighed to himself and made his way downstairs with Toben, feeling too tired with everything all of a sudden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked it. On a separate note, stay warm everyone. Wear layers and drink hot chocolate. Eat a lot of sweets and spend your time spreading joy. If you are in a bad place, just know that things will get better. I send out all my love and hugs to all of you out there. Have a safe and warm Christmas! <3
> 
> You can find me on twitter - @hawkesafyr and on tumblr - safyrhawke01. If you want me to lend you an ear, I'm always available on these platforms. 
> 
> Love y'all.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angels and demons try negotiating, but it all blows up in their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This weary writer is back with more! I really hope you enjoy reading it.

When Kyungsoo had left his house that morning, he had kissed a sleeping Chanyeol before he had left with Junmyeon. The taller demon had been fast asleep, having spent the entire night with Kyungsoo.

Now, the house was in a ruckus. The couch cushions were torn, and the table in the living room was upturned with the glass vase laying on the floor in pieces. Kyungsoo sucked in a breath as he then spotted blood splatter on the back of his couch.

He gingerly made his way through the rubble and mess, stepping lightly in case the intruder was still about. He felt anger burn slowly in his veins when he saw the mess that his house had become. More shelves were broken, with pieces of wood scattered on the floor.

His rage doubled when he saw Chanyeol's blanket lying on the floor covered in blood. He moved to the floor where Chanyeol's blanket was strewn and knelt by it. He took the fabric in his fingers and gently raised it to his nose. A strong scent of peppermint, blood and coffee filled his nose as he closed his eyes. Several scenarios played in his mind, and none of them were comforting.

His heightened senses picked up on a sudden aura in his vicinity and he opened his eyes. He slightly turned his head to the side and let out a soft growl.

"Where is Chanyeol?" He asked in a low voice, getting to the point. The acrid smell of Grace intensified as it suddenly rushed into his nose, making him cough harshly. Behind him, he heard a soft chuckle followed by a scoff. Kyungsoo slowly got back to his feet and turned around with a blank expression on his face. He let go of the blanket as he faced the angel.

He was met with the sight of a tall, lean boy with sharp facial features and a smirk on his face. He was wearing a white button down shirt that was neatly tucked into his low fit pants. His hair was neatly gelled in some fashion that made it look unkempt, not to mention the dark rings under his eyes that was highlighted by the kohl lining his eyes. Kyungsoo sneered at him and clenched his fist.

"Angels always dress up in simple clothing, but you have always been a flashy son of a bitch, haven't you Zitao?" Kyungsoo regarded him with disdain as he tipped his head back, raising his chin. Zitao's smug facade immediately crumbled to one of anger. This made Kyungsoo grin.

Zitao, along with his taller counterpart, another angel named Kris, had always been a terrible pain in the ass. He had faced the angels several times along with Chanyeol, and each meeting had always ended in bloodshed. Zitao was easy to rile, and therefore was easy to manipulate. Kris, on the other hand, was not easily shaken. Kyungsoo's thoughts stopped when he heard Zitao speak up.

"You better watch your words, demon filth. You do not want to anger me now," he said in a silky voice. Kyungsoo huffed and tilted his head as his eyes narrowed upon hearing Zitao's words. "Why do I care if some asshole angel gets angry?" He spat out.

At this, Zitao's face once more was adorned with a smirk. "Well, given the fact that I have your lover bound up in chains, I'd try not to aggravate me if I were you. One wrong move, and I'll make sure Chanyeol never spends another minute of his pathetic existence," he growled out, his eyes turning a darker yellow color.

Kyungsoo's eyes widened as he took in Zitao's words. He took a threatening step towards Zitao, but the latter did not even flinch. "You're lying," Kyungsoo muttered. "And even if you were saying the truth, you wouldn't have the balls to face me like this. I bet it's Kris who has him. I bet he's ordered you to wait around like a bitch until I turn up," he taunted him. All the while as he spoke, Zitao's expression only became darker. He stayed silent until he let out a huff.

"Fine. I relent. It's Kris-ge who has him, but I assure you, I am equally capable of making your lover's life miserable," he spoke up. Kyungsoo growled lowly and the veins around his eyes turned a dangerous shade of black. "You try that asshole, and I'll rip you to shreds right in front of your 'Kris-ge'," he warned.

Zitao chuckled softly and raised his palm. "I've heard enough. Let's get going. Kris-ge's patience does not extend to unholy souls," he said in a condescending tone.

Kyungsoo suddenly felt golden handcuffs wrap around his wrists. The chains were made of Grace and they glowed dully around his wrists, making his skin burn a little. "You better follow my orders like the obedient creature that you are, otherwise Chanyeol will burn," Zitao said, stepping closer to Kyungsoo. The shorter demon snarled at him, but otherwise did nothing.

Zitao gripped onto his shoulder in a rough manner, digging his long fingers into the hard muscle of the demon's shoulder. A loud fluttering sound rang in Kyungsoo's ears, nearly deafening him, as they teleported through the help of Zitao's wings.

A few seconds later, Kyungsoo felt solid ground under his feet and he suddenly lost his balance, as it tended to happen when traveling with angels. Their teleportation frequency was too high for other beings to tolerate. It often lead to disorientation and confusion.

Kyungsoo soon regained his balance and slowly made it to his feet, his eyes glancing side to side to search for the angel. The entire room was lit by tubular lights that were on the ceiling. The room looked like a warehouse of some kind.

A soft whine erupted from behind him and Kyungsoo turned around swiftly, which caused another wave of dizziness to course through him. After blinking hard for a few moments, he was able to see clearly. He gasped silently as he was met with a disturbing sight.

In the center of the room, stood Kris and Zitao, and kneeling beside Kris, all chained up and collared, was Chanyeol.

The whine had come from Chanyeol, with him not being able to make any other sound other than that, as he had his mouth bound by a leather muzzle. It was the kind of muzzle that Kyungsoo had seen Chanyeol use on his hounds. There was a collar around his neck that had tiny iron bearings lined on the inside, which had severely bruised Chanyeol's skin. He was kneeling on the floor with both his hands bound by chains, and his legs were held in place by chains that secured his ankles to the ground.

Kyungsoo's blood boiled at the sight and his eyes turned black, making the veins pop up all around his face. He clenched his fists and felt his Aether permeate around him. The fury he was feeling came off of him in waves and it caused tremors in the ground. He was satisfied to see a sliver of fear pass through Zitao's face.

Kyungsoo's power was his immense strength, combined with his ability to manipulate the elementals of earth. His fury and wrath often enhanced his powers. And right now, the very ground trembled in the face of his wrath.

"You've crossed a line, haven't you asshole?" Kyungsoo's voice wavered in anger as he focused his question towards Kris. The latter merely smiled and gently tugged on the chains in his hand. "Well, I know we've always crossed each other's paths, but this time I really wanted to tame this demon," he said, gesturing to Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo's gaze dropped down to Chanyeol before he once more eyed Kris. The latter's golden eyes probed intensely into Kyungsoo's night-black eyes as he spoke. "All I wanted was an answer, but he refused to give me one. I decided then, that force was the only way he would open up. But that seems to have failed too, so I resorted to pure physical torture," he said, kicking Chanyeol harshly in his side, making him keel over as the angel continued, "And a bit of mental torture too, and he seemed to spill everything to me."

The shorter demon growled and took a menacing step towards the angels, wanting to lash out, but he managed to rein in his anger at the last moment. Kris still held on to the chains around Chanyeol, so Kyungsoo settled for a death-glare. If looks could have killed, then Kris would have turned to ashes right before Kyungsoo's feet.

However, Kris did not stop there. He slowly began to coil the chains around his knuckles as he spoke to Kyungsoo. The collar around Chanyeol's neck tightened in tandem with every movement of the angel's wrists. Kyungsoo's brows twitched as he heard Chanyeol's gasps escape his lips. "You see, there are still certain things that he still has to tell me about, and I decided that until he discloses that information, I will not let him go. It's a wise decision, don't you think?"

"Fuck you," spat Kyungsoo, baring his teeth at the angels. Kris grinned at him and pulled harshly at the chains. Kyungsoo's gaze followed the way the chains tightened imperceptibly around Chanyeol's throat as it made him choke. The demon's eyes bulged and they were red-rimmed. His entire face contorted with a reddish hue as the chains grew tighter around his neck.

"I am a holy being, created from God's own essence. Your unclean words have no effect on me. I'm not even doing this for myself, but for a human," he said, taking a few steps forward. With those steps, he freed the chains to an extent, allowing some breathing space for Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sagged in his place as he struggled to take breaths, but his eyes remained fixed on Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tilted his head in confusion at what he was hearing. Before he could speak, a loud jarring sound erupted around them, and Kyungsoo turned around, only to see the big door of the warehouse rising upwards in a slow manner.

Once the door had reached a sufficient height, he saw two figures walk in. He recognized one of them as the angel known as Kai, while the other one was a human whom he had not met before. The human looked to be young, around mid-twenties, he guessed. The boy had droopy eyes and his features were sort of average for Kyungsoo. His hair was in a disarray due to the wind, and his locks flew about his forehead. Kyungsoo could also smell sickness oozing from him, and he zeroed in onto his lungs.

However, the human seemed very familiar to Kyungsoo. Had he encountered the human before? His attention was taken away as he focused on the angel beside him.

The angel walking beside the human was Kai, who was known for hunting hell hounds. He was Kyungsoo and Chanyeol's arch nemesis. He had tanned skin and walked around as if he was too innocent for his own good, but the demon knew how corrupted he was. Kai was the only one who managed to get under Kyungsoo's skin without effort, and it was all Kyungsoo's own fault.

The first time they had encountered each other, Kai had been in the disguise of a boy named Jongin, and he had became good friends with Kyungsoo. After months of good friendship, when Kyungsoo had begun to slowly develop feelings for 'Jongin', the angel had revealed himself. It had been a mission for him to track down Chanyeol and he had known that the two demons were good friends. Kyungsoo hated to admit to himself, but it had actually made him really sad. After a bloody fight that involved Chanyeol, his hound, Kyungsoo, and Kai, the angel had fled, with some help from Kris.

From then on, Kyungsoo was guarded around angels and any strangers, for fear of trusting the wrong person. The person to comfort him then, had been Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo was forever grateful for his help. Kyungsoo had felt ashamed, even if his brothers had told him otherwise. He could have put his entire family under jeopardy, but had narrowly escaped from such a fate. After that, Chanyeol had confessed to Kyungsoo, and surprisingly, the latter had agreed. They had been together ever since.

His hate for Kai had only increased over time, and currently, he was seething as he saw the mischievous smile erupt on the angel's face.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite little demon," he said in a low teasing voice. Kyungsoo did not rise to take the bait, but he glared at him nonetheless. From the corner of the eye, he noticed Chanyeol stir. If there was one demon who hated Kai more than him, it was Chanyeol. The latter also let out a growl at Kai's words.

The pair walked to where Kris was standing with Chanyeol. Kai looked down at Chanyeol and grinned at him. "Woof, woof," he taunted the demon, and Kyungsoo saw Chanyeol's eyes darken with anger as a snarl erupted from deep in chest. Kai's laugh that followed this resounded in Kyungsoo's ears and the latter swore to himself to make Kai suffer.

"That's enough, Kai," chided Kris, and the young angel sobered up, muttering an apology. The human who was witnessing this had a distraught expression over his face. He kept glancing in Chanyeol's direction and every time he did so, his face strained with guilt.

"Who are you?" Kyungsoo asked, addressing the human for the first time. The human snapped his gaze to the demon and gulped once. He stuttered a little as he replied. "M-My name is Zhang Yixing," he said.

Kyungsoo wondered if this was the same boy who Junmyeon-hyung had spoken about. His doubts were clarified when he heard Kris' response. "His family was murdered by demons. More specifically, Chanyeol and another demon, who is still unknown at this point. Chanyeol over here knows his identity and is refusing to let us know."

The truth was, even Kyungsoo wanted to know who this other demon was who had managed to coax his lover to turn to such drastic actions. Chanyeol remained silent and continued to gaze silently at Kyungsoo. The latter also stared at Chanyeol, but he was unable to decipher the expression on his lover's face.

A cough from Yixing distracted all of them, and they turned to him. "If it's possible, I would like it if his face wasn't constricted like that. Please, remove his mask," he requested of Kris, twisting his face in a slight grimace.

Kris then proceeded to remove the leather muzzle from Chanyeol's face, and Kyungsoo's heart dropped when he saw the extent of damage on his lover's face. There were purplish bruises covering his jaw and his neck. There was dried blood on the corner of his lips and his nose appeared crooked. Kyungsoo continued to stare at his lover, silently hoping for Chanyeol to give up the identity and spare himself such torture. The other demon only ducked his head and said nothing.

Yixing was the one who stepped up to his side and got down on his knees beside him. "Please, tell me who killed my family? I really want to know. I am not even angry anymore, I just want to know why they had to die. Please," he requested once again. For some reason, Kyungsoo's heart went out to him. While his own family remained alive and healthy, he knew what it felt like to lose a loved one. Many of his hounds had been killed in battles with angels, and he had mourned every single one of their lives.

Chanyeol raised his gaze to Yixing and spoke in a hoarse whisper. "I really am sorry about what happened to your family, but I cannot disclose the demon's identity. He did not force me or threaten me to keep quiet. I am doing this of my own accord."

He then threw a quick glance towards the angels before he turned to Yixing. "All that I can say is, do not take everything at face value. Remember, truths and lies can easily be manipulated," he said cryptically. Yixing sighed softly as he received his answer.

Chanyeol turned his gaze to Kyungsoo, and the latter recognized the apologetic expression that he was giving right now. It was the same look he would give when he would do something that Kyungsoo disapproved of.

Chanyeol would not speak. Whoever Chanyeol was protecting, was obviously important to him, and was probably someone whom he loved and cherished. Kyungsoo then realised what was at stake. He slowly began preparing himself for a fight, because he saw no other way out.

Kris then pulled harder on the chains, which caused it to wrap even tighter around Chanyeol's neck. The chains around his wrists and ankles began to glow brightly, and a soft hissing sound was heard. Kyungsoo realised belatedly that the hissing was the sound of Chanyeol's skin burning. The demon's face scrunched up in pain and he yelled.

Kyungsoo flinched at the pain-filled scream and he grit his teeth. He knew that reacting rashly would only cause more pain to Chanyeol. He noticed the human let out a distressed sound as he proceeded to beg Chanyeol. "Please, tell him who it was. Can't you see? At this rate, he'll probably end up killing you! Do you want that?"

"I'd rather die than tell this fucker anything," snarled Chanyeol. His eyes turned completely black and black smoke began to spill out from his orifices. He yelled more and writhed in the chains as more smoke fell out of his mouth and nose.

Kyungsoo felt his heart break as he saw his lover bleed Aether all over. Chanyeol was already weak and his state would only continue to deteriorate if any more Aether slipped out of him. Kyungsoo slowly began gathering his energy within him as he focused on the chains around Chanyeol.

His energy slowly crept across the concrete floor and made it's way to where his lover was bound. He then manipulated his energy to the chain that Kris was holding in his hand. With a silent mental command, his energy dipped itself in to the chains and after a minute, the chain broke in half, much to Kris' annoyance. The chain dropped from Kris' hands, but Chanyeol still continued to writhe on the floor, screaming in pain.

Kyungsoo then sprinted towards Chanyeol, even as Zitao moved to him. He managed to aim a kick at Zitao and the angel doubled over in pain. Kyungsoo grabbed onto Zitao's shoulders and raised his knee roughly, aiming to strike his abdomen. The angel groaned, but he managed to get a grip on Kyungsoo's form and threw him into the wall of the warehouse they were in. The shorter demon hit the steel wall of the warehouse with a loud thud and he fell to the floor.

Kyungsoo growled and slowly rose from the ground. He set his jaw and pressed both of his palms to the concrete. As Zitao walked towards him, Kyungsoo channeled his energy into the ground, causing the concrete below Zitao's feet to explode into pieces. Zitao was tossed to the side where Chanyeol lay, and Yixing moved away quickly, screaming in fear.

Kyungsoo then got to his feet and began making his way to Chanyeol. He was almost there when he felt a sharp blow to his back, which sent him spiraling to the ground. He landed on his palms, but then the pressure on his back increased, pressing his entire form into the ground.

He heard Kai's laughter from above him and Kyungsoo cursed loudly. He had forgotten about Kai's ability to transport himself at inhuman speed. Zitao made it to his feet and walked over to where Kyungsoo was captured. He roughly pressed his heel into Kyungsoo's back. The latter tried to lift himself, but it became difficult when he had not one, but two angels pressing over him. He saw Chanyeol still writhing on the ground and he felt anger and helplessness.

The two demons lifted him to his feet and held him in place. Kris smiled at Kyungsoo and was about to speak when he was interrupted by Yixing.

"Stop! Please, stop this," rang Yixing's loud voice. Everyone stilled for a moment after his outburst. The chains around Chanyeol's skin stopped glowing, and he stopped yelling in pain. His shouts reduced to softer pants, as he took in deep breaths. 

Kris turned to Yixing and sneered at him. "What were you expecting when you decided to ask me for help? That I would calmly question these unholy creatures? No, this is how things are done. We don't deal with demons politely. We extract the truth from them through torture, and if they fail to co-operate, we kill them."

"That's not what I asked of you," came Yixing's reply, and Kris' patience finally snapped. He flew to where Yixing was standing and approached him with an air of intimidation. He growled at Yixing and bunched his shoulders. Kyungsoo saw his wings unfurl and raise menacingly. It would have intimidated Yixing, if only he could see them. Humans did not have the ability to see their true forms, and so Yixing stubbornly stood his ground.

"You do not govern me, you puny human. I am in control here, and I decide how it's done. I have my own personal motives to be fulfilled, and if it means the death of a few worthless demons, then so be it," thundered Kris. Kyungsoo scoffed at his reply, not even surprised. He had known from the beginning that Kris had ulterior motives.

Yixing scowled as he heard that and he took a few steps away from them. "My God, You're worse than the demons. You're truly despicable. I cannot believe I trusted you with this," he muttered as he slowly retreated backwards. He then proceeded to lift up his shirt sleeve, exposing his forearm. Kris eyed him suspiciously and took a step toward him. "What are you doing now?"

Even Kyungsoo and Chanyeol turned their gazes on Yixing, wondering what he was up to. Yixing flared his nostrils and lifted his chin up. "I'm calling the demon whom I should have trusted instead of you," he said. A mark slowly began to form over Yixing's forearm, and Kyungsoo recognized the mark, smirking when he realised who the mark belonged to.

Before Yixing could do any more, a loud screech resounded in the air, and Kyungsoo flinched. Kris cocked his head to the side and then turned to the two angels who were currently holding Kyungsoo. "That sounded like Irene. Kai, go over and check up on her. I don't want her messing with that hound," he ordered. Kyungsoo's ears piped up at the mention of a hound. Chanyeol noticed this and spoke up from his position on the concrete.

"The bastard has captured Rosa. He's kept her locked outside in a cage doused with Holy oil," replied Chanyeol in a strained voice. Kyungsoo glared at Kris and bared his teeth.

"I'll kill you with my bare hands, you asshole. If there is even a single scratch on her, I'm gonna break every single bone in your body," swore Kyungsoo. Kris remained unfazed at the face of his threats, but he was surprised when Zitao retaliated by bringing Kyungsoo in a choke hold. He took out a small dagger and pressed it against Kyungsoo's side. 

"You won't get that chance," the angel whispered into Kyungsoo's ear. 

The shorter demon froze in Zitao's hands as he felt the sharp pointy edge of the knife. Chanyeol, who caught sight of this, hurled himself to his feet to charge at Zitao, but a flick of Kris' wrist had him writhing again on the floor. Kyungsoo could not bear to see his lover in pain anymore, and he was ready to unleash the full extent of his power. Before he could even move a muscle, a deep howl resonated through the walls. 

The next moment, Kyungsoo's hound Rosa stood near the entrance of the hangar. Her muzzle was shining with fresh blood, and a few drops dripped to the concrete. Rosa's black fur was nearly camouflaged due to the darkness outside, but her bright red eyes spoke volumes. She snarled in anger and bared her teeth for everyone to see. Kyungsoo let out a feral smile as he saw his hound without any trace of injuries. Rosa's eyes roved over to Kyungsoo, and soon he heard her voice in his head.

_Master, I'm glad to see you._

_It's good to see you alive, my child._

Kyungsoo mentally communicated with his hound, and his heart soared with happiness. Then, as if her presence was not enough, another demon joined her. His smile widened as he caught sight of Junmyeon along with his hound Byeol. The young hound was twitching in place as she yearned to attack the angels. But then, the shorter demon's joy vanished when he caught sight of Junmyeon's hands.

Junmyeon's entire forearms were not only burnt, but were completely charred. His entire skin had turned black, and there was bits and pieces of his flesh sloughing off of his bones. Despite all of this, Junmyeon did not utter a sound to indicate his pain. He only stood silently and glared at the scene before him with his black eyes. His entire form was quivering with rage.

He locked his gaze with Kyungsoo. The latter's gaze flitted to Chanyeol on the floor, and then to Yixing who was panicking towards the back of the warehouse, before it came back to him. A soft sigh left Kyungsoo's mouth as he stared at the other demon. Junmyeon seemed to understand what had happened as he straightened up. Both the hounds were snarling at this point, aching to sink their claws and teeth into angel flesh.

The angels were in shock, and they remained silent as they took in the entire scene. Kris' mouth was hanging open slightly at the sight of Junmyeon, and Kyungsoo felt Zitao's grip slacken on him for a moment.

Junmyeon lifted his chin and took a shaky breath before he spoke.

"Sic em, girls." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing action scenes are not my forte, but I hope I managed to salvage it. There will be more action in the upcoming chapters. I made a twitter. If you have any questions or just wanna talk about exo, kpop, danmei or BL you can find me here -> @HawkeSafyr
> 
> You guys are the best! <3


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "His death was my fault. 
> 
> Your death is also my fault. 
> 
> How many more will perish due to me? 
> 
> Answer me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest readers, I'm quite happy today, because I've successfully completed my post graduate y'all. Which means, this hawke is gonna write and update more often. 
> 
> Please enjoy this torture :)
> 
> I found it hard to write this chapter, and there's a bit of gore. I've warned y'all. Get them tissues.

The angels were in shock, and they remained silent as they took in the entire scene. Kris' mouth was hanging open slightly at the sight of Junmyeon, and Kyungsoo felt Zitao's grip slacken on him for a moment, before it tightened again.

Junmyeon lifted his chin and took a shaky breath before he spoke.

"Sic em, girls." 

**\- One hour before -**

After Kyungsoo had told him to leave with Toben, Junmyeon had left with a sullen expression on his face. Junmyeon walked in a thoughtful silence as he made his way to Hell with Toben.

His journey back to Kyungsoo's abode was filled with apprehensive thoughts about Chanyeol and his involvement in the Zhang family's death. He wondered about the second unidentified demon who had broken into the house. A long list of names swirled in Junmyeon's head and he did not want any of them to be the culprit.

The demon and hound duo made their way back silently, and Junmyeon once more entered the gates of House of Hounds. Toben had his head down as he made his way inside and Junmyeon followed suit, albeit with a guarded expression. The energy around the house did not feel right, and his felt his heart pound erratically. He quickly glanced around, as his body reacted to something in the air, but he could not make out anything out of the ordinary.

Regardless of the intense aura, he entered the house and was nearly run over by Byeol. He growled at his pup for her rash and sudden behavior, but then was confused when she ran out into the courtyard of the house. He followed her outside with a frown on his face. 

"Byeol, get back inside right now," he demanded of his hound. She stopped in her tracks only to let out a bark, before she took off again. Now, Junmyeon was no hound whisperer, so he could not communicate with a hound through his mind, but he could still sense his hound's distress. He had just taken a step forward in the direction in which she had ran, when he felt a weird sensation go up his body. It was the same intense feeling he'd had back in the house, only, now it was stronger. 

He felt an acute pain course through gust chest and he let out a soft groan, ducking his head and closing his eyes. He took several deep breaths until the feeling disappeared. He wondered if Yixing was in some trouble, and desperately hoped that he was fine. 

When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see Byeol looking up at him. She let out a whine and tilted her head. Junmyeon gave her a nod before he knelt before her. He looked into her eyes and spoke softly. 

"What is it, Byeol? What do you want? Do you want to show me something?" He asked. The hound only stared at him for a few more seconds before she turned around and barked. 

"Want me to follow you? Is someone in danger?" He suggested to the hound. Byeol barked once and began walking away from him. Junmyeon sighed and got to his feet. He shook his head, but followed his hound, nonetheless. She was very keen on her targets, and he knew that she never behaved this way unless she was sure of who or what she was following. 

"Is it Kyungsoo? Chanyeol? Who?" He asked, more to himself than to his hound. 

He silently followed behind her as he tried to overcome feelings of fear for his younger friends. Even when he had been an Angel, there was always a protective streak in him to protect all whom he loved, and it was this emotion that fueled his strengths. 

The streets were dark and lonely, and not a single sound was heard as they walked. The streets were devoid of any humans, and he noticed that Byeol began leading them to the abandoned areas out of the city.

Junmyeon belatedly realised that Byeol was leading him to the abandoned airfield that stood on the outskirts. It had once been in use by the military for their training, but it had been several decades since anyone inhabited the place. 

The wind had picked up and Junmyeon felt the cool air prick at his skin. His hound let out a soft howl as she surveyed the area with her keen eyes. They soon reached the runway where several empty hangars stood. Lifting her head as if she had sensed something, Byeol suddenly took off with a yelp. Junmyeon cursed and took off after her. 

She ran to one of the hangar that had a sliver of light peeking out. As they neared the hangar, Junmyeon could sense both Grace and Aether emanating strongly from the hangar. "This does not bode well," he muttered to himself. 

Byeol snarled and rounded around the corner of the lit hangar and when Junmyeon followed suit, he stopped in his tracks. 

Before him, stood one of his former allies, an angel named Irene. She was currently standing in a defensive stance with her long spear aimed directly at Byeol. The spear head glowed radiantly in the dark, and Junmyeon realised that it was made of Holy Grace. Behind her, locked in a big metallic cage, was Kyungsoo's pet, Rosa. Byeol's mother. 

Junmyeon realised then, that Rosa had somehow managed to reach out to Byeol. Being the sensitive hound she was, Byeol had intelligently led him to her. He straightened himself and walked over to stand beside Byeol. The angel immediately recognized him.

"Guardian Suho? I thought you were dead," she said softly, her eyes widening in surprise. Junmyeon narrowed his eyes as he took a good look of her. Her form was lithe, and her golden hair billowed in the darkness. Her pristine ivory robes hugged her form and her wings were currently drawn in behind her shoulders. She had been a good friend and a soldier, but it did not matter, because when the time had come to show her loyalty, she had betrayed Junmyeon and had sided with Kris and Lu Han. 

"What? Thought I'd perished with Lay? No, I stayed alive long enough so that I could avenge him," he said in a low voice, his brown eyes turning dark. The angel took a step back as she heard the dangerous threat in his voice. She then seemed to make up her mind as she squared her shoulders and pointed the spear at him with more conviction. "I do not stand for disobedience. What you and Lay got involved with was just horrendous and disgusting. We had a lot of respect for you," she said, pointing the spear at him. "And you ruined it by committing unimaginable crimes," she said.

Junmyeon let out a humorless chuckle and tilted his head to the side. "You were not even present to witness these 'unimaginable crimes'. You chose to be a coward and did not even try to know the truth. You just wanted to live and went against me, your friend," he said.

Irene's hands shook a little as she glared at him. "We all wanted to believe you, Guardian, but you let us down. You knew how the situation was," she reminded him. Junmyeon's mind replayed a scene that had happened more than a millennia ago.

A gruesome scene, where Lu Han had asked the Elite Army's soldiers to boycott Junmyeon from their army. He had declared that the angels would side with Junmyeon would be killed instantly and those who would side with Kris would be spared. Many of the angels had sided with their Guardian. A war had broken out and a lot of angels had died on that horrible day. 

He had remembered in stark contrast, when Irene had knelt before Lu Han's golden covered feet and had surrendered. It had been the worst kind of betrayal Junmyeon had ever felt. He had raised her and taught her as if she was his own sister, but she had refrained from stabbing him in the end.

"I remember everything, Irene. Do you know what's the biggest disadvantage of caring for someone?" He asked as he flexed the muscles of his neck. Her expression turned to one of fear as she heard his icy voice. "The knife that's stabbed by your loved ones are the bluntest ones, yet the most painful. They're the kind that will grate your bones and bruise your skin, leave an everlasting impression. You will always be reminded of the wound."

Junmyeon growled as he felt his blood boil under his skin. He felt his power gather deep in his veins and he could feel the air around them turn warmer. Junmyeon had the power to manipulate water. He could draw in the moisture from the air and use it to his will. If needed, he could also open portals and bring in Hell's water to use to his advantage. Hell's obsidian water was harmless to demons, but it was venomous to an angel. 

"I let you scar me that day, Irene, but not anymore" he whispered as he clenched and released his fists. Without giving a warning, he raised his palms and unleashed a torrent of dark water over her. The angel had no time to shield herself as the water engulfed her. 

Her skin burned wherever the water made contact and she hissed in pain and anger. Shaking off the remaining drops of water, she launched herself at him with her spear aimed right at Junmyeon's throat. 

“You unholy creature!” She yelled as she struck him with her spear. Junmyeon was quick enough to raise his hands just in time to block the sharp spearhead. He drew up a shield made purely of his Aether and dodged her attacks. Her spear prodded roughly at his shield, but his shield stood firm. She retreated the spear and swung her spear, aiming for his legs. But Junmyeon was quick as he did a back flip, narrowly missing the sharp spear head.

Byeol raced to Rosa and tried to break the cage, but the Holy oil coating the metal was a like an electric shock. It chilled her to her very bones and she moved to the side, letting out a painful yelp. This still did not deter her quest to break her mother out, while Junmyeon distracted the angel. 

Irene was a good fighter, but she was nothing against Junmyeon. A timed smack from his shield, and her spear head broke off from the staff. Once it rolled away, Irene was quick to retract the staff, but Junmyeon was quicker than her. 

Grabbing onto the broken end of the staff, he pulled her towards him and aimed a punch at her abdomen. Her grip loosened on the staff as it fell and rolled to the side. While she was hunched over, Junmyeon walked up to her and gripped her neck. Holding her in the air by her neck, he swung her to the side. She hit the side of the hangar wall and tumbled down to the ground.

Junmyeon then unsheathed a dagger from his belt. The dagger was dipped in demon blood and cursed with an aura of Aether. 

Irene slowly made it to her feet, but Junmyeon walked over to her and gripped a fistful of her hair, pulling her to himself. Before he could stab her, he heard a loud sound emanate from within the hangar. His eyes darted over to the hangar as he sensed a channeling of Aether. 

Using his distraction to her advantage, she grabbed onto his arm and twisted it harshly, earning her a loud shout of pain from Junmyeon. 

He moved away from her, flexing his arm, and she was quick to retract her own blade from her sheath. "Let's end this once and for all, Guardian Suho," she said, waving her dagger in the air threateningly. She moved forward and slashed at him, her blade narrowly missing his chest. He darted side to side as he dodged her attacks. Through his peripheral vision, he saw Byeol struggling to release Rosa. 

He knew that the Holy oil was too powerful for Byeol, and that having too much contact with it would kill her. He had to be the one to release Rosa. And he knew that it would hurt, but it was a choice he had to make. 

As he dodged a final swing from Irene, he grabbed onto her wrist and disarmed her. Then he landed a sharp kick to her side, which made her lose her footing and fall to the ground. As she was swiftly making her way to her feet, Junmyeon quickly opened his palms and let his Aether envelop her. Smoky strings and dark bubbling tendrils of water made their way into her mouth, nose and her eyes, poisoning her from the inside. He had summoned Hell's water.

She yelled and thrashed around, trying to clear the smoke and water, but it only made it worse. As his Aether numbed her senses, he quickly made it to Rosa's cage. 

The hound regarded him with her dark eyes and let out a bark. He glanced at her and gave her a nod. "I'm going to get you out of here, Rosa," he assured her. He took a deep breath and glanced down at his palms. He closed his eyes and channeled all of his Aether into his arms. He would require immense strength if he had to break open the cage. And while he knew that he could very well burn both his arms off, he had to try.

For Rosa. For Kyungsoo. For his family.

He opened his eyes and focused on the bars in front of him. Every sound faded in the distance as he grabbed onto the metal bars. He immediately felt his skin protest as the Holy oil burned his fingers. Ignoring the searing pain, he gripped the metal of the gate harder and began pulling it out from its hinges. The skin on his fingers began to char, and he saw the burn escalate higher and higher over his arm. 

He focused more Aether onto his arm, and tugged even harder. He felt a momentary relief when he heard the metal grunt and clang. This meant that the gate was weakening and would soon break. Wisps of smoke billowed from his hands as his skin burnt off of his bones, but he still continued, his will to save Kyungsoo's pup more powerful than his pain. 

With a final shout, he yanked the metal bars off, and the gate tore away from its hinges. He stumbled backwards and fell to the ground as the gate metal fell from his hands. He was breathing hard and there was a throbbing pain in his head and in his arms. His heart was beating a mile a minute, but none of it mattered. 

What mattered was that Rosa was free. The hound ran out of the cage and walked to Junmyeon. She glanced down at his hands and let out a whine. Junmyeon raised his hand and gently stroked her fur with his palm, even if there were more bones than skin. "I'm glad you're safe, Rosa," he breathed out. 

She purred gently and licked his face, earning a soft chuckle from him. Their moment was interrupted by a hoarse yell from Irene who was still thrashing around with Aether in her body. 

Junmyeon slowly got to his feet as the two hounds bounded to the angel. In the next moment, a loud screech resounded as Rosa and Byeol tore apart Irene. Rosa went for her neck while Byeol proceeded with tearing her wings out. 

In a matter of seconds, Irene was nothing but a heap of flesh. Junmyeon twitched his nose at the smell, and he managed a smirk at the other two. "Good job, girls. Now, let's go inside and see what's going on over there," he muttered as he walked around the corner. His entire being was weak as remnants of Aether swirled around him.

The hangar door was ajar and he easily managed to reach the entrance with the hounds. 

The sight before him made him angrier. Kyungsoo was held down by Tao and Kai, while Chanyeol lay on the floor all covered up in chains. Kris, who stood over Chanyeol, had his mouth open in shock as he stared at Junmyeon. And right in the corner, he found Yixing hunched over himself. 

Junmyeon made eye contact with Kyungsoo. They communicated with their gazes, and beside him, he heard the low growls coming from the hounds. Squaring his shoulders, he lifted his chin and glared at the angels, as he let out a command for the hounds. 

"Sic 'em, girls." 

The hounds immediately took off after hearing his command. Rosa launched herself at the duo who had captured Kyungsoo, while Byeol made her way over to Kris. Tao, ever loyal to his brother, pushed Kyungsoo to the side and took flight as his wings unfurled.

Just as Byeol leaped to attack Kris, Tao collided with her and the two rolled to the side. Tao had a tight grip on the hound, but it was not an easy feat. Byeol continually snapped her jaws right by Tao’s neck, and he narrowly dodged her attacks. 

Rosa on the other hand had only one target in mind, and that was to release her master. She charged towards Kai, who barely had time to unsheathe his dagger. She pounced on him and sank her teeth into his jugular. The angel yelled in agony and landed a solid punch to her gut. The hound whined but did not let go of his skin. 

Kyungsoo was trying to desperately get to his feet, and Junmyeon noticed his struggle. His eyes turned to slits as he saw Kai retrieve a dagger from within his suit. Just as he was about to strike Rosa, Junmyeon gathered his Aether and launched it at Kai. 

The black mass struck Kai in his face, temporarily blinding him. He clutched his eyes and stumbled to the side, yelling in pain.

Junmyeon raced to Kyungsoo, but was stopped as a small dagger flew from nowhere and latched itself onto his side. 

He screamed in pain and fell to his knees, clutching his side. It was a small dagger that was coated with Holy Oil. Junmyeon knew, because he could feel the skin around the blade burn. He gripped the hilt of the dagger and took it out in one painful pull. 

Junmyeon heard Kyungsoo cry out for him, but all he could focus on was Kris, who was now making his way to him. Junmyeon shakily made it to his feet, but even he knew that he was in a bad condition. 

They stood facing each other and Kris’ grin grew wider as he saw Junmyeon’s misery. Junmyeon noticed a wild glint glowing in Kris' golden orbs. Junmyeon was sure that Kris was not himself.

Kris reached behind him and held out something in his hand. It took a moment for Junmyeon to realise that it was a golden hilt. A moment later, golden dust flew around the hilt and a sharp blade took shape. 

Kris slashed the sword in the air a few times before he pointed to Junmyeon. He grinned maniacally at the demon and approached him with a loud cry. Junmyeon immediately drew up a shield using his Aether, moving his arms quickly before him to create it, just as Kris’ blade struck him. 

Junmyeon grunted and held up his shield for as long as he could, dodging every blow of Kris. At one point, Kris’ blade slipped past his Aether shield, but Junmyeon took advantage of that and yanked his sword to the side, making Kris lose his footing. He spun around swiftly and slammed his heel against Kris jaw. 

The angel growled and fell to the side, and when Junmyeon held out his palm to suffocate Kris using his Aether, the angel retaliated by using his own Grace to push Junmyeon away. 

Junmyeon tripped over his feet and landed hard on his wounded side. He groaned softly in pain and turned his body to his uninjured side. He was slowly dragging himself away from Kris when he heard growling sounds.

Junmyeon looked behind Kris and saw Byeol fiercely scratching at Tao’s face as if he was her meal. As Tao keeled over, clutching his now scarred face, she lunged at him, opening her jaws and aiming for his neck.

But she never reached her target. 

Tao, who had been hunched over, suddenly caught her by her jaws, and wrestled with all his might. His muscles bunched up as he pushed back at her, his own skin tearing as her teeth sank further into his fingers. He then held both of her jaws with one hand as he reached for something in his pocket. He took a small golden sphere, and Junmyeon instantly recognized what it was. Before he could even make a sound, Tao thrust the sphere deep into Byeol’s mouth, and punched her muzzle, which made her sway a little.

A moment later, Byeol let out a howl and fell back on her haunches, yowling in pain. He distinctly heard Kyungsoo’s yell of ‘No’, and he felt the ground quake beneath him. Junmyeon’s attention diverted from his dying hound as he felt strong hands wrap around his throat. 

A moment later, Kris’ warm body straddled him as his hands gripped his throat tighter. A maniac grin was plastered over Kris’ face as he choked Junmyeon. His eyes had a tinge of white glowing within them as his smile grew more feral. Kris’ large wings unfurled and loomed over them, as he pressed his fingers tighter against Junmyeon's neck. 

“You don’t know how long I have waited for this, Suho,” he said through clenched teeth. Junmyeon opened his mouth, but no sound left him. He felt his lungs constrict painfully against his chest, as the pressure in his head increased. His eyes groggily gazed over to his side as he saw Byeol fall to the ground, still howling in pain. 

Another innocent life had been hurt because of him. Everyone around him only hurt. He was a harbinger of pain and grief to anyone he loved. This brought about a devastating pain in his heart and he really wished he had never been created.

He felt the periphery of his vision slowly darken and fade, the sounds beginning to tune out. 

His eyes once more roved over to his hound, as he helplessly watched her struggle on the ground, but before Tao could strike her, a white light erupted around them and Tao yelled, before he disappeared in a poof of white smoke.

Kris loosened his fingers and then glanced at someone behind his back. He rose over Junmyeon and ran after someone, yelling at them to stop, but before he could move any further, his entire form glowed for a few seconds before he also disappeared. 

Junmyeon gasped for breaths as he looked above in a daze, still not sure of what had happened. In the next moment, he slowly managed to raise himself on his elbows as he felt bony fingers gently grip his shoulders. He looked up only to find Yixing’s worried gaze over him. 

Junmyeon shook his head and gently pushed Yixing aside. His unfocused eyes were only for his hound, who was now laying on the ground, breathing rapidly. 

He gestured towards her and Yixing was quick to help him to his feet. They stumbled their way to the hound, and Junmyeon forcefully freed himself Yixing’s grip, falling right beside Byeol. 

He knelt beside her and took her shaking body into his arms. There was blood oozing out of her mouth and her nose. Some amount of blood had also poured out from her eyes and her ears, and it was disturbing for Junmyeon. 

His eyes filled with tears as he saw the condition of his beloved hound. He managed to smiled down at her even when tears brimmed over his cheeks. He gently positioned her face on his thighs so that she was looking up at him. Her eyes stayed only on him, and his gaze never wavered from hers. 

“You did good, Byeol. You’re such a brave girl. You’re so brave,” he said as he took in a shaky breath. Byeol whined and gently licked the healing flesh on his palm. He looked down at his burnt hands and shook his head. “Oh no, don’t worry. This is nothing. It will heal soon,” he said, stroking the wet fur by her ear. Rosa was quick to arrive by her side, and she too settled against Byeol. 

Rosa rested her head over Byeol’s back and whined softly. Her paws pressed repeatedly against Byeol in order to joust her pup back to her feet, but Junmyeon knew that all her efforts were in vain.

Byeol’s hacking slowed down until all he could hear was wet intakes of breath. Her eyes were drooping and she let out a softer whine, nuzzling more against his thigh. Junmyeon felt hands wrap around him but he did not look up from her.

He could not look up from her. Not when she was taking her final breaths in his arms. She had been his companion for a long time, and he had come to care for her as if she was his own creation. 

“I’m right here, baby. I-I'm right here, it’s okay,” he whispered shakily. 

He continued to stroke her fur gently and whispered words of comfort to her. She gently let her lids close and gave another lick to his palm. 

A few breaths later, she released a softer whine and everything stilled under his fingers. Her ribs stopped raising and he could no longer feel her heart beat. Her head settled heavier in his lap as time stilled around them.

Junmyeon bit his lip and shook his head, not willing to believe what he had witnessed. No words left him as he drew Byeol more firmly against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her form as the first of his sobs wracked him. 

He pressed his face against the patch of skin above her eyes and wept. “Byeol…..my Byeol…,” he uttered as he felt a sharp pain tear at his chest. Rosa raised herself on her paws before she lifted her head and let out a heart-wrenching howl. 

Junmyeon was still stroking his hound’s fur when he felt his head feel light. He tried opening his eyes, and felt his entire body alight with pain. His hands dropped from the soft fur of his hound, and made contact with the gravel beneath. 

The thoughts swam and battled against each other in his head, each growing weaker than the previous one as he slipped into unconsciousness.

_Lay's death was my fault._

_Byeol's death was my fault._

_How many more will perish because of me?_

_Why do you refuse..to answer me....Father?_

_Why.....why do you...... forsake me....._

_Like you've....always.....done.._

_Even now........I...still...call out to....you..._

_and...you...still...._

_remain..._

_quiet..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you are doing okay :/


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, who did kill the Zhang family?

The darkness was a shroud of comfort at times. It took away the harsh, scorching pain that the light brought. The darkness was equivalent to the cool shade offered by a wayward tree on a hot summer day. At least, to Junmyeon, this was what darkness felt like at the moment. 

His eyes were closed, but his chest was alight with fire. A numbing sensation was escalating down his arms into his fingers, and when he tried to move them, he could not feel anything. He heard soft snoring voices around him and he was sure that it was one of Kyungsoo's hounds. 

His mind thrusted the harsh imagery he had witnessed as he had lost consciousness. He had held his pup for one last time before she had died in his arms. His fingers twitched as he recalled feeling the wet fur underneath his fingers.

His eyes felt hot for a moment and he blinked hard, feeling warm drops gently slope over his face. His breathing became much more shallower as he realized that he would never get the chance to admonish her for tearing his fabrics or feel her warm, soft fur on those rare nights when she had accompanied him. 

He opened his lids and felt his skin burn around the edges of his eyes. His face was contorted into a grimace as he let out soft sobs. 

This garnered the attention of the hound, which was slumbering by his bedside. A soft whine left Rosa as she gently nudged Junmyeon's hand. He cast his eyes on the hound and raised his fingers to pet her, even if the action caused him severe pain. His lips moved and his Adam's apple bobbed as he tried to speak. 

"...sorry...I'm so sorry..."

As he was stuttering out an apology he suddenly felt movement on the bed next to him. He heard the rustling of sheets next to him and he turned his head to the right. He was surprised to find Yixing's slumbering form by his side. The boy was slowly waking up as his eyelids fluttered opened. His gaze fell on Junmyeon and it took one full minute for him to register that the demon was awake. 

"You're awake," he yelled, as he suddenly sat up in a startled manner. His loud voice caused Rosa to let out a bark of protest, which obviously alerted the other inhabitants of the house. 

Junmyeon saw that he was in a room with brown walls and lamps all around. The room was quite spacious and there were two windows on either side. A wardrobe stood against the wall in one corner. The door in front of the bed was open wide and it was through this passage that Rosa suddenly ran out.

The quilt felt soft under his fingers, but his attention was taken up by the boy next to him. 

Junmyeon inspected Yixing's body for injuries and his gaze squared in on the bandages wrapped around Yixing's palm. His features morphed into a scowl, as he gently wrapped his fingers around Yixing's wounded palm. A fiery pain shot up his arm and he hissed, dropping his fingers back to the bed. Yixing immediately retracted his hand from Junmyeon and then brought his palm closer to Junmyeon so that he could see it. 

The bandage was wrapped diagonally around his palm and Junmyeon cast an inquiring gaze at Yixing. The latter's eyes shifted from his palm to Junmyeon's darker ones and he smiled. "I cut myself with a glass shard," he said, shrugging his shoulders. 

Anger rose in Junmyeon and he moved to sit up. Yixing supported his shoulders and slowly brought him to a sitting position. He adjusted the pillows behind Junmyeon's back and rested beside him. One of his hands were loosely slung over Junmyeon's shoulder to support him. "I had to save you. I couldn't bear to see you hurt anymore. That bastard Kris would have killed you, Myeon. I couldn't stand and do nothing. I remember the sigils that was drawn in my house to ward off Angels. So I used my blood to draw one on the floor of that hangar. It caused me some pain, but at least I was able to save you. Because of me, your hound died, and Chanyeol got wounded. I'm nothing but a burden to you all," he said with a pained expression. Yixing then closed his eyes and grimaced. 

Junmyeon's eyes were focused on the tiny cuts that had marred Yixing's face as he heard the boy's explanation. His eyes had noticed a deep sensation of insecurity and helplessness in Yixing's tone as he had spoken. The last thing Junmyeon wanted was for Yixing to blame himself. 

Junmyeon sighed and suddenly leaned against Yixing. He pressed his shoulder against Yixing's and stared at the boy until he met his gaze. Junmyeon lifted his right hand and placed them on Yixing's thigh. "If you want to blame someone, blame the angels. They caused all this grief," he said in a soft voice. 

The two of them remained quiet for a few moments. Junmyeon was about to ask Yixing more questions when he heard loud footsteps in the hall. The next moment three people entered the room. The first to rush in was Jongdae, followed by Kyungsoo and Taehyung.

Junmyeon cracked a smile upon seeing him. Jongdae's eyes were teary and red upon closer inspection. Jongdae swiftly made his way to Junmyeon and landed harshly on his knees. He then hung his head and placed both his palms on his thighs. 

Junmyeon was startled seeing Jongdae look so dejected and he could not help but feel upset. But before he could say anything, Jongdae began to sob. 

"Forgive me, hyung. It's all my fault," he sobbed. Junmyeon was tired of hearing other taking blame for crimes committed by angels. He gave an exasperated look at the kneeling boy and turned to Yixing. The latter's expression was grave and it made Junmyeon worry even more. He turned to Jongdae once more and said in a complacent tone. "My dear boy, please get up. It is causing me a great deal of pain to see you like that," he said. 

Jongdae resolutely shook his head and continued to look down. Junmyeon then looked at Kyungsoo and Taehyung for help. The shorter demon remained quiet and Taehyung only shook his head. It was Yixing who answered him. 

"He was the one who killed my family, Myeon," he said quietly. This shocked Junmyeon so much that he slumped into Yixing. His gaze flitted to Jongdae and he took several breaths to calm himself. Jongdae also looked up to gauge Junmyeon's reaction, and after seeing the shock on his face, more tears brimmed from his eyes. 

"I'm despicable, I know, but I had valid reasons for doing it. Hyung, please listen to my explanation," he begged. Junmyeon squeezed Yixing's thigh and the latter immediately placed his own fingers to placate him. 

Junmyeon only nodded and gazed at Jongdae. The latter took it as a sign to start to his explanation. "You know that I had kept a look-out on Lay-hyung's soul right? So, once I had figured out where hyung's soul was, I made it my responsibility to look after him. I was on good terms with his family and I had explained to them about who I was. They were not happy with me, but a few weeks after Yixing-hyung was born, a horde of angels sent by Kris came to kill the baby. I managed to kill them and protect the baby. The family was thankful for me and they were ready to listen to me after that," he said, gazing at Yixing for a short moment before he focused on Junmyeon again. 

"I always kept watch on him, but never encountered him directly. We only became friends a long while later. I had warned them about Kris and had taught them how to draw sigils. Later, I began to realize that hyung's present body was not able to contain the soul, so he started falling sick frequently. Hyung did not have a good relationship with his family and ended up going away from them. I used to keep them updated and they always requested me to protect him, which I did," he said, raising his eyes once more to look at Yixing. 

Junmyeon noticed Yixing turning his face away from Jongdae. He nodded to Jongdae to continue. "He was then diagnosed with lung cancer, and after that the family somehow reunited with him. They sent him to America to get the opinion of some expert doctor. Kris took this chance to attack them. But he did something much worse," he said. His voice became more hurried and grave as he recounted the story. 

"I-I was out on a demonic hunt so I couldn't sense their danger. I always had some demon posted by their house, so that they could alert me if something happened. When I got the alert, I rushed over to the house. The carnage happening inside was just too much to bear," he said. His expression became twisted with grief and he took a breath to steady himself as memories of that night washed over his mind. He inhaled deeply. 

"It had so happened that the demon that I had put in charge of had gotten hold of Chanyeol, as I was not available. Apparently, Kris and Tao, along with two other angels had ambushed the Zhang family. Chanyeol had been in combat with Tao, while Kris had been threatening Yixing-hyung's father. There were angel-dispersing sigils all over the walls, but it had obviously not worked. The other two angels had held the rest of his family captive. I barged in through the door and demanded Kris to leave them alone, but he was not himself. He had a sort of ravaged like expression on his face. He told me to give in Yixing-hyung's location and I refused him. This angered him so much that he placed a paralysis spell on me. He tied me up to a chair and then knocked out Chanyeol. Then, he put a curse on the family. He cursed the Zhang members to kill each other and then disappeared," he said. His eyes then teared up as he remembered the horrifying events that had happened next. 

"I had to watch the family that I loved and cherished, turn on each other. The matron began beating up the children first. I somehow managed to overcome the curse and tried keeping them apart. She managed to stab me several times and somehow I ended up getting beaten up. Then, through some miraculous intervention, the patron had a moment of lucidity. He begged me to kill his family and rid them of the curse. I refused and told him that I could not do that. How could I kill a family that I loved so much?" he whispered. Yixing was breathing erratically next to him and Junmyeon could only hold onto his hand in comfort. Junmyeon himself was feeling sick hearing all this. 

Jongdae's eyes were glazed over as he played the scene once again in his head. "D'you know, everyone always believe in their own strength to protect the ones they love. But what was I supposed to? I could only look at the horror and yell at them to not do it," he said. He wiped his tears and stared at the floor. "His father gripped my palms and looked into my eyes, and he told me to do it for them. He told me not to let them kill each other."

"'If you love Yixing and all of us, kill us before we kill each other. Our souls will never rest in peace if we kill each other. I trust you to do the right thing' he said."

Junmyeon sighed and closed his eyes. Jongdae continued in a hollow voice. "I looked into his eyes and found not one single shred of fear. All he wanted was for me to release them from the curse. So I did it. I killed them, one by one. The last person I killed was the patron. And he thanked me," he uttered. He could not hold back his sobs anymore. His tears flowed freely as he wept. 

Junmyeon opened his eyes and was surprised to find moisture in his own eyes. He took a deep breath and glanced at Yixing. The latter was looking down at their entwined fingers, but his cheeks were overflowing with tears as well. His were rolling down silently. 

Junmyeon felt his heart ache with pain. At this point he really wanted to know what they had done to Kris to deserve this fate. He was torn out of his thoughts as Jongdae spoke once again. "After that, I healed Chanyeol and masked our Aethers. He was shocked at what I had done, but he understood. We left the scene and called the cops. I told Yeollie to be careful and asked him to rest. I forced myself to not tell it to anyone after that."

Then, Jongdae looked up at Junmyeon with pleading eyes. "I have kept you in the dark because I didn't want you to get hurt. But alas, you all got hurt anyway. And I never expected Yeollie to cover for me. I would have been happier if he had exposed me," he admitted in a small voice. Hearing this, Kyungsoo protested in his deep voice. "Chanyeol would never insult your friendship by giving you away. He held his ground and fought back," he reasoned as he walked over to Jongdae. He gently pulled Jongdae to his feet and gripped his shoulders. "Chanyeol would have done it either way, even if it meant getting hurt. I'm sure you would have done the same. Loyalty and friendship are his most redeeming qualities. He's not angry with you and neither am I," he said with confidence. 

Jongdae let out another sob and embraced Kyungsoo. The shorter demon gently rubbed Jongdae's back as he whispered words of assurance. 

Junmyeon looked once more at Yixing and found him wiping his own tears. "Are you okay?" He asked softly. Yixing looked at him and nodded. "He already told all of us, but it still hurts to hear it." 

Jongdae then left Kyungsoo and walked over to Junmyeon and Yixing. "I am so sorry I couldn't save your family, Yixing-hyung. And I'm sorry that I lied to you, Junmyeon-hyung. I'm the worst kind of friend anyone could have. I don't know how to make amends," he uttered in a pathetic voice. 

Junmyeon stared at him as he was rendered speechless by his admission. It was Yixing who took the initiative to talk. "Jongdae, you don't have to beat yourself over like this. I'm sure I would've done the same if I was in your position. As for making amends, why don't you start by forgiving yourself? And maybe sharing your issues with your family next time you're in trouble?" suggested Yixing.

Jongdae was dumbstruck by this as he stood there silently. Taehyung let out a chuckle and shook his head once more. "That's some sound advice given by Yixing. One we all must follow," he said, eyeing Junmyeon with a meaningful gaze. 

Junmyeon turned to Yixing and suddenly realised something. "Wait, did he tell you that he's a demon?" 

This made all of them laugh. Even Jongdae smiled wryly. "Hyung, I have only told him that I am a demon. I have not yet revealed other sensitive secrets. I felt that you were the appropriate person for him to hear it from," he explained. Yixing nodded and finally smiled at Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon nodded to himself. "Yes, I believe he should hear it from me," he agreed. He then turned to Jongdae with a reproachful gaze. "Next time you hide secrets from me I'm going to choke you to death myself," he threatened. Hearing the playful tone in his voice, Jongdae gave his usual grin and attacked Junmyeon with a hug. Junmyeon gently rubbed his back and kissed the side of his head. "I'm glad to know that you're alright," he said as Jongdae retreated. 

After the painful confession, Taehyung heralded Kyungsoo and Jongdae out of the room. He nodded at Junmyeon and left, closing the door behind him. 

Junmyeon sighed once he had Yixing to himself. He realized that he had the most painful story to recount to Yixing. 

"You should rest now," came Yixing's soft advice. Junmyeon smiled at the boy. "I already feel fine. My hands should heal," he said. 

Junmyeon glanced at Yixing and found the latter avoiding his gaze. "Hey, look at me," he beckoned. Yixing reluctantly raised his eyes and looked at Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon unlaced their fingers and gently caressed Yixing's jaw. The latter pressed against his touch and released a soft sigh. "I'm so glad that you're okay, Yixing. If anything had happened to you, I would have lost my mind," he said with a quiver in a voice. He would have truly skinned Kris alive if he had hurt Yixing. 

Yixing took hold of Junmyeon's fingers and placed soft kisses against his skin. "It's the same for me. I can't bear to see you in pain," Yixing whispered against Junmyeon's palms. 

Junmyeon smiled softly and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. He then pressed his own forehead against Yixing's after the kiss. 

A few moments later, Junmyeon leaned back and proceeded to lie down. He then pulled Yixing with him, urging the boy to lie next to him. After Yixing was lying next to him, he placed his head on the boy's firm chest. He could hear the soft thuds of his heart and he could also hear the ragged breathing. 

Junmyeon braced himself as he readied himself to tell Yixing about who he was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do make sure to leave me a comment. It'll make this lonely writer quite happy ^_^ 
> 
> Or feel free to text me on tumblr (safyrhawke01) or twitter (@HawkeSafyr)


	8. Eight - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the land filled with golden sands and skies, a monster marches hidden under an angelic garb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of, how are my lovely readers? Hope y'all are keeping yourself safe during this pandemic!! I apologize for the delay in uploading this, but I hope y'all like it :3
> 
> I'm splitting this into two parts, because I'm about to provide some backstory. And, I don't want my readers to get overloaded with info!!

The room that Junmyeon was currently occupying was a large one, with pale brown walls and he was sure that the heater was set to maintain the room at a warm and cozy temperature. The changes in temperature did not affect Junmyeon, but he remembered that Yixing was in the room with him. He was still human and he needed the warmth.

Yixing was human. He was warm and alive. He smelled of vitality even if he was dying from an incurable disease. His lungs were almost failing at their job, but his heart was strong, and it was currently thudding within his chest as if it was trying to prove that it was still fighting; that it would keep beating till the very end, even if it was a losing battle.

The dull thumping sounds were music to Junmyeon’s ears and he was glad that Yixing’s will was strong. He thought back to that horrible moment in the hangar, when Kris had advanced to harm Yixing. A shudder went through his body as he realised how close he had been to losing Yixing. The thought made him cling even tighter to the other boy. He let out a shuddering breath and closed his eyes, thanking the Lord for protecting this boy from danger.

“Myeon, there is no hurry to reveal everything at the moment,” whispered Yixing, as he placed his arm around Junmyeon, bringing him as close as possible. 

Junmyeon chuckled as he nestled comfortably on Yixing's chest. He looked up at and gave a smile. “I have to tell it now, otherwise I may never get the chance to tell you everything,” he said. 

Yixing sighed. He rubbed his palm down Junmyeon's back to comfort the other boy.

Junmyeon glanced at the fabric of Yixing's shirt and pondered on where and how he could start. In the end, he decided to start at the point when he had first met Kris. That's where it all began.

\- _Junmyeon's narrative_ \- 

_Long ago, in the smallest corner of Heaven, a young angel decided to stroll in the Holy Gardens. This little winged beauty was young and immature and did not realize that the Gardens were open to only Warriors. He roamed the green paths and stumbled upon a clearing. In the midst of the clearing, two angels sparred with their spears, moving through the air like wind. Their wings flapped and unfurled as they maneuvered their spears.The angels were clad in armor and they looked regal. The sight stirred something in the young angels heart, although he was soon caught by the guards and sent away with a warning to never loiter again. The young angel never got to see the soldiers again, but the meeting had left a great impact in his life._

_The young angel then decided to serve the Heavenly Militia. He trained hard for it and overcame several obstacles to achieve it. Finally, after grueling for several centuries, he was presented with a chance to serve His Lord. And he took it._

_That angel, who grew up dreaming of the scene in the gardens and who shed blood, sweat and tears to finally achieve it, was me. I was not Junmyeon then. I was named Suho._

_I was gifted with the ability to manipulate water of any kind, and as I grew, I learnt to harness this power to fight. I trained tirelessly in the Militia and I was finally noticed by the All Father. The All Father is the leader of all angels, the Lord's direct commander._

_At that time, I was first introduced to Kris. Now, Kris was feared among the rest for two reasons. The first reason was that he was strong and skilled. The second reason was that he was Lu Han's only friend._

_Lu Han's name instilled angels to flee in fright. I, on the other hand, did not feel this way. He had an intimidating aura, but beyond that? I felt no fear. I had heard about him from Kris and he seemed harmless to me. At least, that's what I thought._

_Kris and I became good friends. I had a lot to learn from him. He taught me to take full control of my powers and use them as I wished without expelling a lot of my Grace. We also spent time sharing stories. It was during this time that he told me that he was responsible for starting an army of angels meant for fighting wars on a larger scale. He proposed that I join this army of his._

_I was quite pleased that he had asked me to be a part of it. I was given the role of a Guardian. The protector of the army. My responsibilities were to train a small faction of angels within the Elite Army. My faction would stand on guard on the side-lines during war and then attack when needed. I was proud of being given such a designation, and more often than not, I was known for using my skills of water manipulation._

_And then, I met him. I met the angel who was supposedly going to be leading the medical faction._

_Our healer._

_Lay._

_On first sight, I was stunned with his presence. His Grace was so powerful that I almost knelt before him in submission. Kris told me then, that Lay was created by himself and Lu Han. I was not surprised so much when I realised whose Grace coursed through his body._

_Lay was sweet and kind. He was soft-spoken and spent most of his time in the medical bay, healing those who were wounded during wars. I hate to admit it, but I was quite fascinated with him. As I begun spending time with him, I realised that I liked him too much for my own good. I never told him about it, and I never found the time too._

_We fought a lot of wars, and succeeded several times, but then it was during one of those battles that I met Minseok-hyung. We were fighting a faction of demons who were hated by their own kind. During that time, I was ambushed by three of them, and Minseok-hyung was the one who helped me. I was surprised that a demon came to the rescue of an angel, but I realised later that not all demons have ulterior motives against us._

_Minseok-hyung started sharing information with me, and I did the same. I even shared certain troubles I faced in Heaven, namely the lack of freedom and the monotonous life we were forced to live._

_Fighting battles with demons or guarding humans. This was the only life we were granted. It got suffocating at times, and I found myself unburdening to Minseok-hyung many times._

_I confessed to him about my feelings for Lay too. To be honest, Minseok-hyung was the one who encouraged me to pursue those feelings, instead of hiding them or burying them forever._

_Lay and I were still not close, but a decision of the All Father changed it for us. He recommended us to create an angel using our Graces. Our powers were formidable and the All Father preferred this exchange._

_Convinced, Lay and I underwent the painful process of Grace exchange to create an angel, Chen. He was our little bundle of joy. He also grew up to be a part of our Army. He was quite the trickster and would sneak up on every angel he could. He was also a curious one and would often visit Earth to observe the humans. Despite all this, he was a sweet angel who just enjoyed living._

_The person who first told me about Lu Han's weird behavior was Minseok-hyung. During one of those times that we met, he told me about a truly disturbing incident about Lu Han. He had apparently witnessed Lu Han mercilessly murdering innocent demons. Initially, I was skeptical of the innocence of these demons, but Minseok-hyung vouched for them. He told me that they were peaceful demons who had renounced their older lives and pursued a peaceful life on Earth._

_"Why would he want to murder those demons, hyung?" I had asked him in confusion. He had answered with the most serious expression I had ever seen on him. "He kills them and steals their Aether. He takes it with him and uses it for some vile experiment, no doubt," he had replied._

_I was dumbfounded to hear Lu Han doing something so strange. I had questioned Minseok-hyung further, but he could not give me anything substantial to go on._

_"Be careful around him. He's up to something and I get the feeling it won't bode well for either of us. You could track him and see where he goes," he had suggested. I was keen on doing the same, even if it was unethical and against our code._

_I got the opportunity to follow him one night and I took it. As I was the head of the Guardians, nobody questioned me when I temporarily left my post. Lu Han went down to Earth and roamed around aimlessly for a bit. For almost two hours, he went around the city, entering random cafes and restaurants. I did not know what or whom he was searching for._

_After three hours, he walked to the semi-urban area of the city. There were only farms and small houses, not much to see. He made his way to one of the abandoned farms and made his way to the barn. I managed to follow him unnoticed, given that I had masked my Aether, and there was very convenient tree that was beside the barn. I climbed the tree and found an area to peek inside through the roof. What I saw stunned me._

_There were at least twenty angels in there, along with twenty demons. There weer chains around their neck, no doubt engraved with spells. The angels were in a daze while the demons were yelling. I guessed that Lu Han might have cast a spell to sound-proof the barn, because the demons were making quite the ruckus._

_Lu Han then took a big container and approached the angels who were standing obediently. He raised his right hand and flexed his fingers before he thrust them against the angel's chest. Then, a white light begin to form around Lu Han's fingers and the angel yelled in agony. Lu Han then began moving his fingers back from the angel's chest and the white light oozed out from him._

_It was then I realised that he was extracting the angel's Grace from his body. Once the Grace was taken out, Lu Han placed in inside the container. The angel fell to the ground, as he was now nothing more than just an empty husk. Lu Han did the same to the remaining angels and it pained me to watch the ordeal, Yixing. It hurt me that I could not help them._

_The demons were harder to deal with. They thrashed and bit at his arms, but he did not relent one bit. He extracted their Aethers from their mouths and placed them in a separate container. Once he had collected the Aethers from the demons, he left them as they were. The demons were writhing on the ground, letting out soft groans of pain, and for the first time in my life, I felt sorry for them._

_Lu Han then placed both the containers on a nearby table. The wooden table was covered in white feathers and blood. He opened the containers and placed his hand inside, grabbing onto a Grace and an Aether life form. The glowing balls were undulating in his hands as he raised them before him. He then began chanting a spell in Aramaic with his eyes closed. I knew it was powerful magic, because I could feel my own life force being affected. I felt quite dizzy and disoriented, but I still managed to hold on._

_After chanting the spell, Lu Han brought both of his palms closer and merged the life forces. A loud screeching sound was heard and the two glowing orbs began tangling with each other. Lu Han exerted a lot of his energy as he tried merging them. After a tiresome few minutes, Lu Han managed to merge them, and it was the most unstable life force I had ever seen. This new life force was almost yellow in color, but there were streaks of red that glowed around the edges of the life force._

_Around this time, I saw Kai enter the barn. His eyes were glazed over and he had an angel within his grip. I immediately recognized the angel in his hand to be one of our own. A member of the Elite Army. I nearly lurched from the tree as I saw Kai throw the angel by Lu Han's feet._

_"L-Lu Han, Sir, why have I been summoned like this? I did no wrongs, and I've never spoken against y-you," muttered the angel in fear. Lu Han did not reply, but he did laugh at the angel. "You should be thankful that your puny life is being used for this experiment. Be grateful that I, Lu Han, have found your life worthy enough to give you this new life force. Hopefully, it'll work out," he said with a cackle._

_Lu Han's eyes were glowing with a maniacal glint and I feared for the well-being of the angel. Lu Han then gave an order to Kai, and the latter took out his ivory sword and thrust it into the chest of the angel. The angel died instantly and it felt as if someone had thrust that sword into my own heart._

_Then, he knelt beside the angel and inserted the glowing life force into his mouth. The angel thrashed for a few moments and then everything became still. A while later, the angel came back to life. He was no longer pure anymore. the changes were not so evident, but I could make it out. The angel unfurled his wings, and they were not completely white. There were streaks of golden and red hidden within those white feathers. The golden color of his eyes were duller and his skin was pale._

_Lu Han then let him loose on the demons who were struggling on the floor, and the angel just tore them apart with his sword. He was quick and barbaric in his movements. His life force was quite strong and I realised that I was also being affected by it, regardless of the fact that I stood at a distance. It was as if he was infectious to any form of Grace around him._

_I decided that I had seen enough and I jumped down from the tree. I felt a bit woozy as I was being weakened due to the angel's mixed life force._

_As I was making my way back, I was fortunate enough to find Minseok-hyung. He took me to his penthouse that he had on Earth. He healed me and then asked me about my adventures. After I recounted to him, he was livid. He then told me that he was conducting certain experiments and that he was very close to finding some results. I was quite shocked, but I still promised to help him out with his inventions. I stayed there for a while until Chen showed up. The young angel was quite taken with Minseok-hyung, and I believe that is where their friendship started._

_I went straight to Kris and explained to him about whatever I had seen. At first, Kris laughed at me, but I somehow managed to convince him to at least investigate more about this. I later realised that telling Kris was the biggest mistake I had made._

_I found out from Lay a few days later that Kris had discussed this matter with Lu Han. Lay told me that Lu Han was annoyed and he refuted every claim that I had made against him. He instead told Kris to keep his soldiers in line, and to restrict our movements._

_While I expected Lu Han to reach that way, I had not expected Lay to come forward with this. I was grateful for Lay, though. He remained supportive of whatever I did. This only increased my affections for him._

_I then began helping out Minseok-hyung with his experiments. I was quite surprised with Lay and Chen joined me on these errands. I knew Chen was interested in spending time with hyung, but I was quite pleased to know that Lay was interested in spending his time with me. Hyung told me that the angels Lu Han was creating with the life force could not live for more than a week. The life force was too strong and unstable for their shells to contain. This at least gave me some relief, but my joy was short lived._

_Lu Han also watched me closely, but I never followed him or walked near that barn again. I wanted to compile enough reports and evidence against Lu Han. There were no records of his origins and that was the most frustrating part. Nobody knew anything about his beginnings. They only knew that several centuries ago, the All Father had rescued a young angel from Earth and had brought him over to Heaven so that he could dwell and grow as one of us._

_The angels that Lu Han was experimenting on never spoke a word about it. They only did their duties and remained quiet. None of the other angels found it strange and Lu Han got away with it very well._

_Lu Han changed too. He was becoming more and more agitated as the days went by, and his aura also changed. It was polluted and I often felt sick to my stomach whenever I was around him._

_What enraged me more was Kris’ behavior towards Lu Han. He often sided with him and did not find faults. He made excuses for him and I found ourselves growing apart from each other._

_It was also around this time I began hearing of a rumor spreading in Hell. That an angel army was being created to fight a major war. That Heaven would wage war on Hell quite soon, and someone was recruiting soldiers for it. I met with Minseok-hyung and he confirmed it for me._

_The only one capable of forming a formidable army was Lu Han. This only meant that Lu Han had found an alternative to his problem. This was concerning to us._

_The first to witness the prowess of his army was Minseok-hyung and his battalion of demons. I didn't even know of the war until he told me about it later. I did not meet him for several months together, and when I was getting concerned, I took Chen with me to visit him._

_The devastation was really atrocious. Minseok-hyung was severely wounded, but he had lived. He told me that Lu Han descended into Hell with a golden army. The angels wore gold plate armor and had golden wings. Hyung also told me of their immense power and life force. He told me his demons were not able to match their strength._

_Minseok-hyung had lost many of his family and friends. Several were wounded. Most of them were innocent and did not deserve such a fate. He told me that he was expecting another wave of attack, but I promised him that I would handle the issue._

_It was after this that chaos began._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOh, okay, I'm so excited. I took a lot of time to shape Lu Han's past. He is very important for the story, even though he is rotten!!! I'm sorry for delaying so much. I hope y'all enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how it turned it out, but I hope it met certain expectations. I will be uploading soon enough. Thank you for reading.


End file.
